Trouble is Brewing
by Everclear70
Summary: Dark fanfic. Just when Helga believes that one drama is the end of it all she meets up with something far worse than that. It will overshadow anything else that can be seen as nothing in the face of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

 **Helga becomes introduced to a nightmare that is worse than the existing fluffy drama in her life. In this she'll find a way through it with some legal drama, and a suspect no one saw coming.**

 **I won't necessarily do a POV story, but it is mostly as a third person. That is if I can call it that. It will mostly be me as the author, following Helga's struggles with the trauma, reading her emotions, till one day she can finally cope.**

 **When it comes time for me to include everyones emotions I will let you know. Right now the focus is on, Helga. At the time the incident happens she is 16 while since Arnold is a bit older, just a bit, he is 17. You know he was slightly older than her in the show.**

* * *

She was overlooking the water from the bridge in the park. Allowing her hair to cascade down after releasing it from its ponytail felt almost freeing. She wanted to rip her waitress uniform off to also rid of that as well.

Another memory of them both sharing their sundae. A lonely tear rolled slowly down her face. Even that tear didn't have any company of another tear following suit.

She wrote him a note saying that she'll meet him at his locker to confess how she felt. She didn't sign her name, but poem after poem she placed in his locker was softening him up for her to finally admit her feelings once more. Feelings that Lila took credit for. Arnold seemed so enthralled by her that he didn't once notice that none of her poems didn't have that cornfed ever so content she always wrote. Helga deemed that as insulting. She also knew she couldn't win. The proof was in the many kisses she witnessed between them.

Hearing footsteps, Helga turned her head to spot Arnold was alone with a stupid smile on his lips. Looking ahead of her, Helga felt her heart crumbling more even as he said her name. Helga couldn't take it. She knew he would speak of Lila. Upset, Helga ran out of the park. She had to get as far away from him as possible.

As she ran, she ignored the many salacious comments. Ignored the now raindrops falling on her. Helga was tearing up so badly that she didn't seem to notice the partially opened door as she ran into her house. Slamming the door shut, she was breathing hard catching the whiff of Bob's cigar and the alcohol in the air. It was normal smells, but what didn't seem normal was another smell she couldn't quite catch in the midst of her misery.

Peering upstairs, Helga ascended the stairs finding how the place seemed too quiet, but maybe that will give away to grateful silence for once as she went into her bedroom to remove her uniform before putting on her sweats and a t-shirt. Sighing, she wandered into the bathroom to wash her face.

As she cleaned her face, Helga heard the thunderclap outside. Perhaps she can sleep. Sometimes rain had that affect. Drying her face and placing lotion on, she left her bathroom to notice a coppery smell in the air. Confused, she spotted the light in her parents bedroom prompting her to go over to check it out. As she did, her heart pounded more noticeably while her footsteps felt heavy to her. Going to the doorway she froze as she viewed the scene before her. Her breathing became harder till it stopped once she heard the sound of footsteps further up the hallway. Helga turned her head just when a figure stepped out to notice her. She didn't hesitate as she ran to the stairs running down them very quickly. Opening the door she was screaming for help as she dashed down the street just yelling for help. Helga looked back once just to land into a body startling her and making her scream again.

"Helga! Helga, it's Arnold."

Helga's petrified eyes flew to his face as she pointed behind her. "My parents. Killed. Murderer still in my house."

His eyes went large as he wrapped an arm around her while whipping out his phone to call the cops. Helga listened as she continued to look down the sidewalk. To see if she can find the one responsible for this.

"Helga, they're coming. They'll be there soon." Arnold held her tightly as the rain continued to fall. "I'm so sorry."

Helga now had no clue what will happen to her now. She was still young. "I'm the one who wrote that poetry and placed it in your locker. I'm the one who wrote the note telling you that I'm confessing to you at the end of the day. Oh sweet Prometheus. My beautiful soul. How can someone so young hold the weight of the world in you? How do you seem to fare so brightly, when others can dare to dream it?"

Arnold put her at arms length to look down into her miserable face. "You wrote all of those? I wondered why she couldn't remember what she wrote to me. Helga, I loved them."

"But you are with her and I will be sent away." She lamented softly as she heard the sounds of sirens. Looking behind her she spotted so many lights where she lived that she left him to go towards the ones that hopefully caught the person. Hopefully the person was too stupid to actually leave.

She knew Arnold was next to her even if she didn't acknowledge him. Her focus was ahead as a cop tried to stop her. "I live here. I'm the one who saw my parents bodies. I'm the one who saw the person before I ran off. My friend is the one who called you."

Looking between her and Arnold, they were soon pulled over to the front of her living room window to be questioned. She told him about her night before she came home. Gave them a time. Didn't pay attention to the door since Miriam would sometimes forget to close it. She wasn't shy about telling them about being upset with Arnold with another girl. Well his girlfriend.

After some time, she had no clue how long she was out there even when they brought Bob and Miriam's bodies out. She gasped at the last image of them before running to the trash can to vomit into. Feeling someone holding her hair back, she can only assume it was Arnold.

"Miss? Could you please come to the station with us so we can ask you more questions."

"Officer, is there a way she can do this tomorrow. Look at her, she's been through a lot." Arnold reasoned.

Helga shook her head. "I'll do it. I'll come down."

"Are you sure? If you are then I'm coming with you." Arnold told her.

"No. Be with your girlfriend. You done enough for tonight." Helga stepped away from him determined to do this now. Determined to get away from him. "Call Phoebe for me. Thanks." Stepping towards the squad car, she slipped into the back.

At the station she answered more questions. Didn't complain when they asked to fingerprint her. Told them the person was slim with a medium build and wore a ski mask on their face. Helga was answering so many questions that she began to fall asleep. She knew she became a suspect simply because of them being her family and her being the only one in there. When she was dismissed, Helga went to the front to be tackled by Phoebe in a tight hug.

"Oh Helga. I'm so sorry about your parents." Phoebe cried out.

Stepping forward, Reba wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You are coming home with us. We can't get your clothes at this time, but if we have to we'll buy you some to tide you over."

Helga couldn't speak even as they guided her out of there. She didn't speak all the way home, and she certainly didn't speak when she laid in the spare bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After two days, she was cleared as a suspect since the time of death was during the time she was still at work. Not that it eased her mind even after that phone call with Olga. She was due to come back home tomorrow, and Helga wasn't even prepared for the endless crying that will surely come out of her. She told Phoebe to go to school. Hearing her phone, she lifted it up to see that it was Arnold calling her. She wasn't ready to talk.

When Olga arrived, Helga found herself sharing a hotel room with her while Olga wept. Helga couldn't live with her. Olga wanted to regulate her heavily. To protect her from the world. Helga found herself getting up and leaving. She would rather emancipate herself.

That saturday the funeral was already being held. Olga just wept more and more. It made Helga wonder where she stored all those tears. Helga sat there without saying a word. Wasn't aware who was there until they both left to head to the car together. Her eyes met with Arnold's. It wasn't lost on her that Lila was on the other side of the row. Not that it didn't matter. Helga averted her eyes to keep moving forward.

"Baby sis, you thought about moving with me to Alaska?"

Helga met her eyes. "I want to emancipate myself. I'm sorry, but I can't. I do love you, but I'll strangle myself if you honestly want me to adhere to all those rules. It is insane. I can make it on my own."

"But, how?"

"I fed myself, clothed myself, and bathed myself. I can do it." Helga told her with certainty. "If I can't I'll come and live with you. Deal?"

Olga thought about it for some time till she finally agreed to it. "I'm still paying for your school here."

"That's fine. I still need my friends." Helga told her.

So with the paperwork going through, Helga was emancipated. Helga hugged her sister good bye at the airport before heading to the one place with cheap rent; The Sunset Arms. Knocking on the door, Phil answered it. She had employment and so with her renting out room 7, she moved in after giving him the money. She didn't go to school right away, she ended up at work doing a double shift. It felt pretty decent to doing her old routine again.

At 4, Helga walked up to a table to take the customers orders. Hearing her name, she looked up to see Arnold and Gerald sitting there. "What can I get you guys?" She couldn't do too much personal talk while on duty so she hoped they wouldn't ask her any questions.

"We'll have a large plate of fries. I will have a brown cow." Gerald answered her as he looked at her face.

"I'll have a black cow and your nachos. A large order." Arnold told her.

Jotting it all down, Helga took the menus to go and put their orders in. Turning around slightly she noticed Arnold staring at her. Making a face she went to the back to do their shake orders. Finishing that up, she came over to find her stuff ready so she placed it on the tray to bring it all out. "Alright here is your orders. Is there anything else you might need?"

"How are you doing, Helga?" Arnold just had to ask her that.

Ignoring the question in favor of not crying, Helga said instead. "Okay gentleman, I'll be right over there if you need anything more." Turning around, she left to go behind the counter again.

Late at night, she snuck into the boarding house. She went to her room to grab her toiletries before heading into the bathroom for a shower. She sighed once the water hit her weary bones. Relaxed but not really quite there, Helga tried to sing, but ended up only staring at the knobs in the shower. Turning the water off, Helga dried off and placed lotion all over her body before placing her hair up in a tight bun. The less she had to do in the morning, the better.

Leaving her bathroom, she went to her room without interruption. She slipped under her covers and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

School looked dizzying to her as she stood there staring up at the building. Students passed her, and she just stood there. She didn't need the questions. She did feel a gentle hand on her knowing all too well that it was Phoebe's. She knew her presence all too well.

"They'll ask me questions. They'll bother me." She finally spoke.

"I know, but I'm going to do my best to stop it for you." Phoebe offered kindly. "It is what best friends do."

Helga took in a shuddering breath before releasing it. It didn't ease her, but it felt like she forgot to breath. Taking one step forward she entered the building with Phoebe at her side. Already she felt their eyes on her. Heard the whispers. It felt like a million miles before she reached their lockers. She caught the familiar scent of Rhonda's perfume while she closed her eyes at her snooping.

"Helga, if you want to talk you can. I won't bother you with endless questions."

Hearing the sincerity of her words, Helga managed to turn her body to see how truly sad she appeared. "I'd like that, but for now, I'm not ready to speak."

"Because you are still registering it all." Rhonda stated. Helga could only nod at that. "That's fine. The boys will be curious so we'll try to hold them back from you."

"I'll appreciate it." Closing her locker, she found Rhonda to one side of her and Phoebe on the other. She hardly registered Lila as she went past her. She didn't care. Further up was her classroom so when she reached it, she heard the whispers already as she entered.

Rhonda took this one as she placed a hand on her hip. "You know it is rude to stare." She pointed out.

Helga managed the tiniest smiles as she looked at her face once she took her seat. She had to hope that now Arnold won't bother her. Feeling his presence in the room, Helga reached out to her side to take Phoebe's hand for comfort.

"He's been very worried about you." Phoebe informed her in a whisper.

She knew he was, but he shouldn't. "He doesn't care unless I'm in trouble. He should pay attention to Lila instead."

At lunch she wandered around outside. This was a long day to her. Wandering over to the bench next to the fencing, Helga sat on it just closing her eyes. She was aware of each dog barking in the city. She heard a faraway sound of a car screeching their brakes. She even heard someone approach her. It wasn't Rhonda or Phoebe so she waited.

"Helga, I'm ever so sorry about your family."

Of course it would be her. "I wish to be left alone." She really didn't want to talk to her.

Lila ignored her. "Oh well I can talk to you about things."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to listen to you."

Lila still ignored her. "Just because Arnold likes me-likes me better then you doesn't mean..."

Helga stood up quickly with her eyes blazing. "Leave me the fuck alone. Go and be with your boyfriend since he prefers your fake ass any day." Baring her teeth, she neared her face. "I finally was going to confess my feelings and you ended up taking credit for my poems. My note. I may of done things in my life, but that! What you did to me, was beyond reproach. Go to hell, Lila."

Lila squeaked before deciding to depart. Helga had some satisfaction there as she sat back down. Later when she was leaving school to head to work, Arnold caught up to her. Helga sighed as she spotted Lila not that far from him.

"Helga, I can drive you to work."

She thought he looked like an excited puppy dog. "Be with her. I'd rather take the bus." Turning abruptly, Helga knew he made his choice in being with the ever fake, Lila.

"Helga!"

Turning around quickly she stalked up to him. "You made your choice in sticking with her knowing how fake she is. This to me makes you about as undesirable as that bastard who killed my parents. You may of not murdered anyone, Arnold, but you murdered my belief in you." With that she left. Perhaps it was harsh, but she had coupled pain that was all too fresh still. She didn't want the additional drama.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it. I'm still in the beginning phase of writing this so updates will be very slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still from the authors pov as I follow Helga around and read her feelings.**

 **The killer is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

It was extremely hard to avoid anyone when you live in the same household. While she began to do dinners with them, she still never made eye contact. She got along with many of the boarders and would engage in conversations with Susie. Gertie and her spent a lot of time together, but the moment Arnold entered the room, Helga kindly excused herself.

One such moment was when she left the living room only to stop at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sighing, she went to answer it to find one of the Detectives standing there. They caught a suspect and needed her to identify them. Nodding her head, Helga told them she needed a couple things so she dashed upstairs to get her wallet and keys.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arnold offered.

She wasn't surprised by him as she looked at him with dead eyes. "Thanks for that one night, but I don't need your help. Be with her." She had to leave. She couldn't waste time with him as she joined the Detective. "How will I recognize him when his face wasn't showing?"

"We have methods. Come along please." The burly Detective informed her.

It turns out that once they guys came into that room, that night came back to her. The way he left the room. The way he turned to see her. Helga pointed her finger to number four. Being instructed to remove their masks, Helga recognized him. The Detective informed her that there was trace evidence at the scene. He even had the knife in his apartment still. The DNA turned out to be her parents.

Helga was stunned even as she arrived home. She hugged Gertie as Phil and Arnold entered the kitchen. "He's smart. Why would he just leave that knife around?"

"Who was it?"

"Brainy." She replied. "It was Brainy, Arnold. I can't believe he did this."

"There has to be some explanation here. There has to be."

She heard the stunned voice. Pulling away from Gertie, Helga decided to leave so she can hide in her room. Hearing her phone ringing, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"I did it because they kept hurting you. I wouldn't of done it to you, Helga. I love you."

Helga turned in time to see Arnold. "It still doesn't make it right, Brainy." She signaled Arnold to call the cops. "Why were you hanging out at my house so long after?"

"I was looking around. Read your journals." Her blood ran cold. "I weakened them first before I took them down. I wanted to make you happy. You were so sad."

"Yes I'm sad, but it wasn't the way. You will go away for a long time now."

Brainy continued to speak. "My only regret is not killing Arnold before I was caught." She felt weakened more. "He hurt you the worse. Why couldn't you of loved me like you love him? What is so wrong with me?"

She squeezed her eyes tight. "Right now, this. I know what they did was wrong, but they didn't deserve that. Arnold doesn't deserve to die either for the hurt he's caused."

She was aware of eyes on her as she looked over at the boarders. "Brainy, I really wish you didn't do that. Even I don't want you in jail." Hearing an officer coming to Brainy she heard the commotion. Heard him confess his love to her again. Feeling tears fall, Helga heard the phone picked up. "Hello?"

"Miss Pataki?" Detective Henderson asked.

"Yes. I don't want him calling here again." She requested. "Do I need to go there to make a statement?"

"Not yet. These phones are actually recorded. If we have any questions we'll ask you."

"I understand. Thank you." Hanging up, Helga went into her room. The only guy that loves her is a psychopath. Miserable, she went inside her room to call up Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs. I have news for you." As she reported what happened, Phoebe was in shock. "I know. The only guy that loves me is a murderer. He was planning on killing Arnold next." Listening to her side of the conversation, she licked her lips. "Yeah well after he knew the truth, Arnold is still with her. Doesn't matter since he loves fakes and the only reason he wishes to speak to me is to fix me. It is laughable when the person who needs fixing is her. I just have the vision of my parents dead bodies in their bedroom."

Hearing her door opening, Helga wasn't surprised to find Arnold putting his head in. She sighed while the phone was still in her ear. "Helga, can I speak to you?"

She scoffed. "No. Go off to your fake ass girlfriend. Leave me alone." She felt like she was beating a dead horse by repeating the same statement to him. Hearing Phoebe tell her to pass the phone to him, Helga held her phone out. "She wants to say something."

Taking her phone, Arnold spoke on it. "I don't do that. Why am I with her still after that huge lie? Well I guess that..." Helga heard him searching for an answer, she also saw surprise hit his face. Heard Phoebe yelling over the line. Handing her phone back, Helga turned her back to him.

"I love you too, Pheebs." Hearing the door click closed, Helga sat down. "Thanks for doing that for me. I'm too emotionally strained lately so I don't need him right now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once word got around that Brainy was responsible for her parents murder, Helga felt more exposed then ever. She remembered walking back into that house to retrieve her stuff. It felt colder than her previous days of living there. At the boarding house, she almost felt like home until Arnold tried to speak to her. She felt another lie in front of her. She knew people made mistakes, but it felt like it didn't matter that she confessed her feelings. He was with someone under false pretenses.

"Howdy, Helga." Helga glanced up to Stinky's unsure eyes. "I just wanted to express my condolences and all. It sure bites what he did to your parents."

"Uh thanks." Hard to say much more than that since she was still in shock. She knew Brainy stalked her, but he was always so harmless before. To hear the Detective inform her that his closet was filled with nothing but her pictures and a few pictures of her parents. Also Arnold, with knives stuck in all three of their faces. It chilled her to the bone.

"Hey Pataki. No one should go through stuff like that, you hear. You always seemed like a cool chick." Wolfgang told her later on. It surprised her to hear him express himself in that way. "I just wanted to tell you that I always wanted to ask you out but you were so into that dweeb. I just wanted to tell you that, I'm not trying to make a move on you."

It was awkward at best mostly from his end. All she could do was place a hand on his arm to thank him silently. Walking down the hallway she caught the conversation between Arnold and Lila.

"I love you Arnold. I don't care how we begun, isn't it important how I told you how I liked you-liked you? Helga wasn't ever going to tell you." Lila argued in her sweet fake tone.

"That is the thing, Lila, Helga was going to confess to me. She wrote me all that poetry. Poetry you took credit for. For me to continue to go out with you after she told me shows how much of a fake I am. You may be fine with it, but I'm not." Arnold pointed out in a firm tone.

"Don't you love me, Arnold? I love you ever so much."

Hearing a sigh from him, Helga waited for his response. "No I don't. Right now I want to get back to who I am. I want to help a friend out even though she keeps pushing me away. All you care about now is you."

"You aren't breaking up with me are you? I would be ever so devastated."

"Yes I'm breaking up with you, Lila. I'm sorry but our relationship was a mistake. It was built on a lie. I can't love a lie."

Hearing his shuffling feet, Helga prepared herself to make herself scarce. She heard Lila begging him to not end it again prompting her to leave anyhow. "Stupid teenage drama. Though I would rather have that then what I'm going through." She whispered to herself.

At least at work she was able to concentrate on her duties. It did feel kinda nice to tell jokes to a little kid even as she gave her an extra coloring mat to play with. Giving a quick nod to some of her friends, Helga went to the back to use the bathroom. Leaving, she went to her locker to hear her phone vibrating inside. Opening it up she answered it getting the Detective. Brainy was being transferred to another jail to wait for court. Thanking him for the information, Helga hung up to attend to her tables. She sighed when the guys were at one of hers.

"You guys decide?"

"Well actually another waitress took our order Helga. I hope you don't mind." Sid answered.

Turning her head to the other waitress she received a smile at her. This has been happening too much lately. "Well that's good. I'll leave you boys be then."

"Hey Helga. Sorry that Brainy did all that. It wasn't cool." Harold told her almost too meekly.

Seeing that most of the guys were there she didn't think it would be any harm in telling them. "Brainy is being transferred to another jail to wait his hearing. I just got that information right now. It is all pretty surreal."

"I seriously can't believe he did that because he says he loves you. Buy a girl flowers. It is truly a devastating thing. Mmm mmm mmm." Gerald played with his fork.

"Yeah. Figures that the only guy that loves me and wanted to be with me is a killer. The hits just keep on coming." Helga mocked. Faintly she saw the hurt in Arnold's face but didn't care at the moment when she heard that their order was up. Moving back over behind the counter, Helga thanked the other waitress as she placed their orders on a tray. Coming back over, Helga deposited their orders to whoever wanted what. "Alright guys, I'm over there if you need anything."

Wandering a bit a way she picked up the crayons that were dropped on the ground near her by the same kid. Giving it back them, Helga was given a bubblegum for her trouble. Smiling at the little brunette cutie, she began to talk to him and his parents unaware of another's eyes on her.

Getting home, Helga went into the kitchen for something to drink when Phil gave her a box. Seeing that there was no sender's label, she looked at it for some time wondering if her sister sent her anything. No, Olga would always put her address down so she knew it wasn't anything she ordered since she hadn't ordered anything at all. Staring at the box, she was mildly aware of Arnold coming in while Phil sat at the table sipping his tea.

"Well are you gonna open it?" Phil asked her.

Going to get a pair of scissors to slice the tape, she opened the lid before immediately stepping back. "I think the cops should have this."

Taking a quick glance inside without tampering with the box himself, Arnold went to the phone. Listening to him speak, Helga went back to look inside. Telling Phil not to look, she fought the urge to scream even when Arnold told her that they are coming over.

"Well, what is it?" Phil inquired looking more interested in the package itself then his tea. She really didn't want to turn his stomach.

Arnold made sure to keep him rooted to his spot. "Let's just say that Brainy is a really sick person."

"That is a bit of an understatement don't you think?" Helga asked him. "Why me?"

"I don't know Helga, but I hope they put him away for a long time." Arnold told her as he went to answer the door.

"Now they'll know what he did with their hearts." She whispered out as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hearing the Detectives enter had her moving back again. She watched them take pictures of the box before bringing it away. She answered questions as did everyone else in the boarding house.

Going to her room later, Helga felt so alone. Taking her clothes off to change into something far more comfortable, she decided to head to the roof for some air. Up there she did feel chilled, but it was more welcoming then all the other emotions she was going through.

"Helga?"

She squeezed her eyes shut against the sound of his voice. "I needed air. I don't want to talk." In truth she did, but not to him.

"I wish I knew what to say to you. Wish to let you know that none of this is your fault."

"You sure? What if I could of prevented it? You know he would of went after you too." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "That is what he told me."

"Why? Was there anyone else?" Arnold came closer but not too close.

"Just you. He wanted to kill you because you hurt me." Sighing she looked up to the sky. "Perhaps it is time to find another place to live. Perhaps I should just live with my sister. As much as I enjoy everyone else around me here, I can't take the pain. I can't erase that image out of my head. Can't erase the fear. Can't erase each stolen moment. I'm not destined to love. I'm destined to suffer."

Arnold came to her side, but not close still. "Helga please don't leave. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. What Brainy did wasn't your fault. I am sorry for being fooled by Lila. Sorry I stayed with her in spite of knowing the truth. I'm sorry for being harsh back to you. I always did want to talk to you the most when I wanted to fix you. I knew you were a good person that deserved to be happy, but I forgot myself."

Helga had to stop him. "Thanks for wanting me to be happy. At least you don't murder someone to achieve that."

"No, I just hurt you by believing Lila."

"Why did you stick with her after knowing?" Her eyes went to him to detect the truth. "Because she has been your lifelong crush? Wanted that dream finally realized? I wanted my dream realized, but you killed it."

"So there is no way we can ever be that way?"

Helga thought he sounded so hopeful, but she needed to be real. "No. Not anymore. I have to move on from you. Besides, you never wanted me in the first place. If it was, then wouldn't you of at least considered me when Lila claimed responsibility? Wouldn't you of considered me knowing I'm the one who has been winning awards for my writings? I can answer that for you, no. All you have had on your mind is her."

They both fell into silence as she looked forward. She willed herself to be sleepy, but all she received was a headache from the stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gosh I'm so happy with the reviews. Thanks to everyone. :) This is a bit of a rushed trial from between when the crime happened. Sometimes you are lucky to get something pushed through so fast. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a few months since the murder when the trial took place. Her friends were in the court with Olga by her side. She was a witness and an unwitting victim. When Brainy was escorted in, she had a very hard time looking at him. He changed more in her eyes making what Arnold did just a tiny sneeze. She rose for the judge. She listened to the openings from each lawyer as her heart hammered. Hearing her name finally be called up to the stand, she did so while hearing murmurs of wishing her well. It felt heavy as each step progressed while she stepped up to the stand. When she swore that she will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Helga sat down as her lawyer began.

"Please describe that night, Helga."

She told them about her working that night. She told them that she left work and stuck by the bridge in the park because she was feeling down. She only left when her friend spotted her. She only left due to he was the reason she was upset. She ran all the way home and arrived home just pushing the door in. The door was open. It was nothing unusual since her mother has forgotten to lock it or close it from time to time. Well she went upstairs to undress so she can put something else on. Heading to the bathroom to wash her face, she had no clue there was something truly strange until she caught a whiff of a strong coppery scent. Walking slowly to her parents bedroom, which was lit up, she saw her parents.

She paused to catch herself from almost vomiting. "My parents were-were-were." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "They were cut up. I can plainly see my father with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be." Breathing hard. "My mom looked like a rag doll. I then heard footsteps and when I looked down the hallway he was coming out of another room. I ran quickly out of there. I screamed for help when I ran into my friend, Arnold. He called the police for me."

"Could you see, Mr Bartlett's face when he emerged from that bedroom?" Mr Henson questioned.

"No. I just got his build and height. It wasn't until the police saw the evidence that we knew. I did go to a line up and pointed him out."

Coming slightly closer to her, Mr Henson stood to his side. "Can you point him out right now?"

Nodding her head, Helga identified him. When asked if she was positive, she answered yes. Helga couldn't look at him for long as she brought her eyes to her hands. She tried to control her breathing. If this was tough with answering questions from this lawyer, then it will be worse with the other.

"He called you that night." She answered yes. "What did he say to you after you picked him out in the line up?"

"He told me that he did it because they kept hurting me. Told me he wouldn't of done it to me. Told me he loves me. Told me he regretted not killing Arnold Shortman before he was caught."

"Your honor, I have the recording of that conversation if I may play it." Mr Henson respectfully requested.

"Proceed." The Judge intoned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. I would like to present Exhibit A. This call was at 9:30 pm at night. Tuesday, October 27th 2015. This is between, Brian "Brainy" Bartlett and Helga G. Pataki." Mr Henson announced.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"I did it because they kept hurting you. I wouldn't of done it to you, Helga. I love you."_

 _"It still doesn't make it right, Brainy. Why were you hanging out at my house so long after?"_

 _"I was looking around. Red your journals. I weakened them first before I took them down. I wanted to make you happy. You were so sad."_

 _"Yes I'm sad, but it wasn't the way. You will go away for a long time now."_

 _"My only regret is not killing Arnold before I was caught. He hurt you the worse. Why couldn't you of loved me like you love him? What is so wrong with me?"_

 _"Right now, this. I know what they did was wrong, but they didn't deserve that. Arnold doesn't deserve to die either for the hurt he's caused."_ Helga had such a hard time stomaching this conversation all over again. _"Brainy, I really wish you didn't do that. Even I don't want you in jail."_ There was a commotion on the line before she spoke again. _"Hello?"_

 _"Miss Pataki?"_ The voice of Detective Henderson.

 _"Yes. I don't want him calling here again. Do I need to go there to make a statement?"_

 _"Not yet. These phones are actually recorded. If we have any questions we'll ask you."_

 _"I understand. Thank you."_ That is when the phone conversation ended.

Helga looked to the lawyer as he approached her again to ask more questions before Brainy's own lawyer came up to her. She had a feeling over many things.

"What was your relationship with my client?" He asked.

Helga looked to the bad comb over job he had before meeting his hawk like gaze. "Friends."

"Nothing intimate?"

"No."

Nodding his head, he leaned against the Judge's table making her wonder if that was an insult. "You've hit him in the past haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Helga hated that your personal life was on public display. "Because he would stalk me. Any place I went to hide just to do a poem, I would find someone breathing down my neck. I never had a moment of true privacy with him around. I socked him in the face because it was creepy and an invasion of my own privacy."

"And you call yourself friends. Why is that?"

"Because even though he did that there was a lot of times in which he was supportive. We played with him when it came to football or baseball. He was supportive of my feelings for, Arnold Shortman."

Nodding his head, the lawyer paused. "How do we not know that you planned this murder out with him?"

Helga couldn't lose her temper. "I would never do that. They may of neglected me. My father may of slapped me more than a few times, but I would never ever do that. They weren't perfect, but there were few times my father actually did some things with me. Things we could bond over."

"What about your mother? Was she an abusive drunk?"

Helga was surprised her lawyer didn't object. "Actually no. She drank to forget about her pain. After spending some time with her on a trip I didn't know about this great past she had. She obviously missed it, but there were times she tried too. I really liked it when they tried."

"Do you love Brainy Bartlett?"

"No."

"Do you love Arnold Shortman?"

Helga didn't want to respond. He was right there. "Yes."

"Are you really the one who planned this out with, Mr Bartlett? Are you the one that wanted them dead so badly that you got him to do it? Did you use his love for you to pull this crime?"

"Objection! Argumentative." Mr Henson finally interrupted.

"Mr Griely, I understand your methods, but even I heard that phone conversation. Is there a point?" The Judge questioned firmly.

"Yes there is, your Honor." Mr Griely answered.

"Proceed."

Turning his attention back to Helga, she knew she had to answer. "No I never planned this out. In my previous answer it is still a no. I'm not heartless."

"Why did he want to murder, Mr Shortman in your opinion?"

"For a couple months I would send poems to Arnold. I've loved him since I was 3. First I sent it to his home and then sneak them into his locker at school. One day I gained the courage to write a note saying that at 3:15 pm I'll show who I am. Unfortunately another girl came up and took credit. They began to go out and I've been upset. That night of the murders I had them in the restaurant where I work so when I left my job to go home, i hung around the park before leaving when I spotted Arnold walking alone in the park. When I ran away to go home I saw that. Saw my parents murdered a short time after I arrived home." Now everyone knows her feelings. She wanted to hide away.

Considering her, Mr Griely looked to the judge for a moment. "No further questions at this time."

"Ms Pataki, you may step down and return to your seat." The Judge bided her.

Getting up, Helga left the stand to walk back over to her seat. She avoided Brainy's gaze. Avoided Arnold's as she sat down. Hearing Arnold's name being called she looked up just as he was walking in front of her table to reach the stand. Mr Henson went up there as soon as he was sworn in.

"Mr Shortman, how old are you?" Mr Henson inquired.

"Seventeen."

"And you attend the same high school as, Ms Pataki. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Friend."

"What is your relationship with, Brainy Bartlett?"

"Friend."

"Will you please explain in your own words on what happened that night."

Arnold took in a deep breath before he answered. "That night I took out my then girlfriend out to get something to eat. Helga was working the restaurant where we went to. She didn't wait at my table, but I saw her working. At 9:15 pm I saw her leaving and shortly after I did too with my date. After walking her home, I decided to take a walk where I ended up going to the park. As I was walking I spotted Helga on the bridge looking unhappy. When she saw me, she took off. I tried to stop her by calling her name out but she was very fast. First I was going to go home, but I couldn't stop thinking about her so I went towards her house."

Helga put her eyes down to the table as her breathing began to change. She knew what will happen next.

"Getting close to her house I heard screaming for help, and I soon see Helga running for dear life. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her since she was looking back. She slammed into my body. She screamed probably thinking I was the killer until I said her name. She told me her parents were killed and the murderer was still in her house. I placed the call to 911. It wasn't too long after when the police arrived." Arnold explained calmly."

"How long did you stay with, Ms Pataki?" Henson asked.

"Till the police officer took her to the police station for questioning. I called her best friend about what happened."

"Has, Brainy Bartlett ever threaten you before?"

"No."

Henson stood in front of Arnold before stepping away. "No further questions at this time." Stepping away, Mr Griely soon stood up.

"Mr Shortman, were you ever intimate with, Helga Pataki?"

"No." Helga thought he sounded offended by that thought.

"Do you believe that she is capable of planning and pulling a murder?" Griely questioned.

"No!" Arnold was definitely offended even being asked that question more than the previous one.

"And why not?"

"Because Helga would rather leave town then ever do a thing like that. That isn't her at all." Arnold told him firmly.

"And what of my client? Do you believe he is capable of murder?" Griely asked a bit too slyly.

Arnold looked over to Brainy. "I didn't think he was."

"And why not?"

"Honestly he was always so quiet. We began to catch on that he enjoyed following, Helga around. He did look peeved each time she was insulted, but murder? I'm still surprised he did that."

"So how can you be so certain that, Helga Pataki didn't plan this whole thing out, and my client wasn't the unwitting patsy?"

Helga had to say something to her lawyer. "Can he question him like this?"

"Unfortunately yes." Henson whispered back to her.

Arnold looked angry at him, but maintained his cool. "I know that she has this huge heart. She helped my best friend and myself to help save the neighborhood. She helped reunite one our boarders with his long lost daughter. Helga had her father chip in for our float just to fulfill a dream of designing it. Helga has always expressed kindness when the chips are down. Helga is someone I have always relied on. Someone who always has your back."

"And what about, Mr Bartlett?"

Arnold fell into silence as his eyes went to Brainy. "We played plenty of games with him before. When I called him about a game he would ask me if Helga was coming. It seemed to be the only way to get him there."

Listening to the line of questions it seemed like it was burying Brainy more than anything. Helga's eyes lifted up to look at Arnold once more.

Mr Griely stepped away. "No further questions at this time."

"Mr Shortman, you may return to your seat." The Judge informed him.

Watching Arnold stand up move away from the stand and to walk back to his seat had Helga wondering who else they will call up there. Soon she heard from Detective Henderson, then other character witnesses, and a psychiatrist for her side and and another psychiatrist for Brainy. She was thankful for Dr Bliss being up there. When it came to the shrink on Brainy's side he was viewed as obsessive compulsive, and in short not all there in the head.

"Your honor, I would like to call up to the stand, Brian "Brainy" Bartlett to testify." Mr Griely announced.

"Any objection, Mr Henson?" The judge inquired.

"No, your honor." Responded Henson.

"Proceed."

Helga heard the chains as he stood up to walk up to the stand. Her heart pummeled her insides as they swore him in. What will he say?


	4. Chapter 4

**This all from the authors point of view with Helga. I'm sorry I didn't let anyone know in the last chapter about that.**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews. :)**

* * *

"State your name." Mr Griely told him.

"Brian "Brainy" Bartlett. Everyone calls me Brainy." Stated Brainy.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Your relationship with, Ms Pataki?"

Brainy looked directly at her. "She's my muse."

Helga couldn't tell his lawyers expression, but she did note the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Are you intimate with her?"

"No, but in my heart we are." Brainy continued to stare at her.

"Did she have any part of what you did towards her parents?"

The way Brainy moved his head to regard Griely made it look almost macabre. "Yes."

The courtroom exploded in whispers and excited murmurs at his answer. Helga's mouth opened up in shock as she even wanted to stand up to object even as, Griely looked around him in pride as he came towards her.

"So, Ms Pataki did have something to do with these murders." Putting his hands down flat on the tabletop to stare down at her with hellfire burning in his eyes, Helga heard her lawyer object to him badgering her. As the murmurs started up again and with the judge banging his gavel everyone was soon silenced by an unexpected source.

"I freed Helga. The only part she was involved with was because of the pain she was always in. I wanted to free her. I love her that much. Helga never orchestrated anything. I freed her." Brainy declared.

Moving away from her to go to his client, Helga had a full view of Brainy as his eyes bored through her own.

"I also stayed so I can watch my beauty see my art. Show my creative side. I wanted her to come to me. Make love to me as we bathe in their blood. I love you, Helga. They never loved you. Arnold never loved you. He never loved anyone quite as beautiful as you. I wanted to end him. I wanted to free you from his endless confines." Brainy's voice rose.

She never heard this much from him in her entire life. Never thought of him as insane. She didn't hear him at once wheeze. "He wheezes constantly. How is it that since the murders he hasn't been wheezing?" She whispered to Henson.

Perked up by this, Henson stood up. "Your Honor. With your permission, may I question Mr Bartlett that has been called to my attention?"

Looking to Griely, who looked a bit lost, gave permission for him to do so. As the judge allowed him, Henson walked up to him. "You aren't wheezing. Ever since the murders, you stopped. How is this possible?"

"I guess murder helps asthma in the most wonderful ways."

"Do you regret what you've done?" Henson asked him.

"I regret not doing it any sooner." Was Brainy's response.

"Why did you plead not guilty in this case when you are clearly showing guilt?"

Brainy's eyes went to her. "Because if I did I knew I wouldn't be able to see her face. It was all for you, Helga."

Helga looked away towards her sister. Needed to see someone safe. This was completely unexpected from him.

"I'm here baby sister." Olga whispered to her stricken face. "Remember that."

"Perhaps I should of ruined your sister if she was here at the time." Brainy spoke on his own accord.

Everyone was murmuring until a startled sound was heard prompting Helga to look up in time to find Brainy managing to push past the lawyers and the bailiffs towards her. Getting up, Helga moved over the partition to get away from him as Arnold and Gerald moved in front of her to protect her. Helga heard Brainy crying out to her as sounds of struggling were heard. Peering past, Gerald's shoulder, Helga saw him being pulled away to head to the holding area.

"Baby sis?" Olga wrapped her arms around her.

"Helga?" Phoebe's face was deeply concerned.

The judge sighed as he called for recess after the event. Helga soon found herself being escorted away out of the courtroom and being brought to a private room with the lawyer present, Olga, Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold.

"All the times he snuck up to me and me socking him, would that have anything to do with his insanity?" Helga questioned the room. "What if I made him like that?"

Olga placed her hand under her chin to guide her to look directly at her. "You listen to me good, Helga. You had nothing to do with that. Nothing. Please don't blame yourself. This could of been a long time coming. Sometimes people snap. Sometimes it is a hidden illness."

"Yeah, listen to her. No one expected this thing to ever happen. You can't predict it." Gerald assured her as his hand rubbed Phoebe's shoulders in a obvious move to release tension.

"Please don't blame yourself." Arnold chimed in.

Her eyes met his as so much felt deep in exposure. "Olga, you are really the only family I have left." Turning her attention back to her, Helga hugged her. "After graduation I would like to visit Alaska for a little bit before college. Will that be fine?"

Her hand rubbed her back. "Sure thing baby sis. You will love it up there. People are so friendly. Nevel would love to see you again." Nevel was her husband of a couple of years. Good guy. Very easy going.

The lawyer remained silent as he stayed towards the side of the room. Helga thought he looked shaken himself. As for Arnold and Gerald they left to get them all something to drink and possibly to eat. Soon the lawyer left to make a phone call outside the room.

"I feel so naked right now. People know too much. What happened between Arnold and me is just a sneeze compared to this. I won't pursue anything with anyone for quite some time. All I think about is that night. I still have the smell buried deep in my nose. Dr Bliss has recommended so many things to help myself. Things that will distract myself." Helga was just talking. "Also the only guy in the world who loves me is crazy. I must have the built in shit magnet inside my skin."

Olga exchanged a quiet look to Phoebe wondering who will speak. "Helga you are quite special indeed. I can't explain how Arnold is or why Brainy did such a horrible act, but I do know that you will find someone good who will love you back. Someone sane." Phoebe told her as she saw the door opening up with the boys coming back in.

Accepting her drink and half a sandwich, Helga sighed. "Oh god, I hope I don't get creepy letters from him when he is behind bars."

"We can always get those blocked." Olga said gently.

Biting into her sandwich, Helga was unaware of how Arnold was examining her.

After eating they were called back into courtroom. Sitting down she saw them bring out Brainy once more. She avoided his gaze. Avoided the evidence. Being told that court will resume in the morning, Helga left feeling fully exposed even as reporters came at her. Olga tried her best to move her out of there, but Helga yelped in surprise when Arnold lifted her up in his arms to dash out of there. Looking behind her she saw them chasing after her.

"Arnold, they're chasing us."

Growling Arnold dashed quickly to a cab. "Take us to the Sunset Arms on Vine street." He yelled out. "And hurry."

Getting placed down she jumped into the backseat with him following her. Both of them looked behind to see them still yelling out questions before she slumped against him. "Vultures."

"I know. I'm really sorry you have to go through all this."

Feeling him wrapping his arm around her, Helga took this as safety right now. "I hope they don't hound everyone at home."

"Hope not either. If so then my grandparents will scare them off." Arnold began to brush his finger up and down her arm. "Please don't think about what Brainy said to you. Also you thinking that only a psycho loves you is untrue."

Helga won't read into that last part too much. "What college will you go off to?"

"Hillwood University. They have a fine archeology department there. Going there will save on student housing with me living at home still. What about you?"

"Same. Olga agreed that tuition there will be far less and the program I'm looking in is always good." Still feeling the way he moved his finger against her arm felt nice with the only unwelcome part of it was seeing them enter Vine street.

"Olga still could of slept at the boarding house. We had one room available."

"I know, but she didn't want to smother me." Stopping in front of the boarding house, she watched as Arnold paid the man before helping her out of the car. Tonight will be a pain before they hear the verdict. What will it be?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga had a very hard time even stomaching her breakfast before they departed. She continued to look to the ground as they drove. Continued to look at her feet as they brought her inside the court building to when she was brought inside the courtroom itself. Hearing the door open and the clanking of the cuffs, Helga continued to look down. Soon they all stood up for the judge to enter. Hearing them tell Brainy to stand up, she held her breath in.

"Has the jury reached their decision?" The judge questioned.

"Yes, your honor." The foreman answered.

"Proceed."

"We of the jury hereby say that Brian "Brainy" Bartlett has been found guilty for reason of insanity. Guilty of two counts of murder. Breaking and entering. Harassment of Helga G. Pataki."

Everyone in the courtroom cheered as Helga turned around to hug her sister. Looking at Arnold she smiled before the sound of the gavel clapped down hard calling the room to order. Turning around she sat back down.

The judge looked over the paperwork he had in front of him before looking at everyone. "Normally we do the sentence proceedings another day, but seeing that he still presents a danger to, Ms Pataki here and even Mr Shortman, we will continue."

Helga's heart hammered once more.

"Mr Bartlett, even though this is your first offense it is still a large one. You planned and executed this plan to murder two upstanding people in the community. You stalked and planned the murder of her family while admitting to want to commit another crime of killing, Arnold Shortman. Also in this court, you threatened her sister, Olga Pataki while going on the attack to, Ms Pataki. You have become a danger to society and will be brought to the mental hospital that treats the criminally insane. If they deem you to be sane, you will be sentenced to life in prison." The judge kept eye contact on Brainy. "Do you understand all that I'm saying to you so far?"

"Yes." Brainy answered.

Nodding his head, the judge banged his gavel. "Any more questions then please direct them to your lawyer. Please take him away guards."

Helga heard them get Brainy up and move him. She didn't want to look at him still in fear of him staring at her.

"I'll see you again, Helga." Brainy promised.

"Please make sure to block any communication from him. You can do that, correct?" She asked Henson.

"We can and I'll put that order in soon." He assured her as they both stood up. "I'm deeply sorry about your parents."

Shaking his hand, Helga tried to smile but it fell apart. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

Nodding his head, Helga walked around to be with her friends and sister. She hoped that this is the last she'll ever see Brainy again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Helga is now 17**

It was spring time which was getting closer to summer. Helga stood on top of the roof just listening to the sounds of the city. She could hear kids playing on the street, and yes she was still living at the Sunset Arms. It still wasn't that long ago when the trial happened so her mind would shift back to uncomfortable thoughts of that night before thinking of that moment in the courtroom when Brainy came after her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arnold asked behind her.

Their friendship was a little more better now since she decided to forgive him. What he did was so small compared to what happened with Brainy. "Soon school will be over with." She told him wistfully as she stood there simply staring.

"True and prom is almost upon us." Arnold told her as he stepped closer to her side.

Helga almost sneered at that thought. "Yeah. Who are you taking?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet so I hope she'll say yes." Arnold seemed to have shifted, but she decided not to think of it as uncomfortable.

"Well ask her."

"I will." He shifted again just to face her. "Helga, will you go to the prom with me?"

She crinkled her eyebrows in thought while turning her head to him. "I'm your last choice?"

"First choice. I want to take you to prom. I think we both could have some fun."

"As friends?" Helga didn't know why she wanted to ask that question since she feared of the other answer.

"I want to take my beautiful friend to the prom." He seemed to have sensed what she was thinking about. "If something happens to us while at the prom; You know a possible kiss or many slow dances. I want it to be with you. Only you, Helga."

It would be nice to go out and do something. She did need to take a breather from her own terrifying thoughts. "I'll be your date."

Arnold's face lit up. "Really? Oh that's great! I can't wait. I know you are a fantastic dancer."

"Please don't dunk me in the pool." She requested in good humor.

"I won't. I swear I won't." Coming closer, Arnold kissed her cheek. "I was so afraid you would say no."

"Well I haven't, bucko." Sighing, Helga looked at the time. "Time for my shift, Football Head. I guess I'll catch you later."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

Shaking her head she decided to compromise with him. "How about pick me up about 9 so you can walk me home?"

"I would like that. I'll see you at 9."

Helga had no clue why he was so giddy just by that so without thinking any further upon it, she left to get herself ready.

At work it was the same hubbub with people ordering food, complaining, someone almost trying to ditch out on their check, and Lila Sawyer wanting to talk to her about Arnold. Ignoring her for the most part, Helga soon found her arm latched on to.

"Helga I've been having an ever difficult time in trying to speak to you." Lila told her as her hands went back down to her lap.

"As you can see, Lila, I'm swamped. If this has anything to do with, Arnold then take it up with him." Moving away from her Helga deposited a milk shake down in front of a young child before moving back towards another customer.

"Arnold won't speak to me. I'm trying to ask him to prom, but he has been ignoring me ever so much. I was hoping you can speak to him for me."

Watching at how she pouted, Helga shook her head as she grabbed a couple of plates down to give to a couple of the customers at the counter. Turning to her, Helga grunted. "You take credit for my poems and the confession I was going to say to him. You lied and lied just to keep him by your side, and you want me to speak to him? No. I don't care right now for you when I have other pressing matters in my life. As for prom, Arnold asked me."

"What?! No you can't go with him. You must of tricked him."

Eyeing another waitress to cover for her, Helga had to remove Lila from the premises. Bringing her outside and away from the entrance, Helga turned her around to face her. "I didn't do no such thing. You are the one who tricked him. I'm the one who has her life wrapped around with people still asking me questions about my parents murder. About Brainy. Forgive me here for not caring at all about you right now, but you tricked Arnold, and Arnold asked me to prom. I want to have fun with him. I want a good time at the prom. Lila, there are plenty of boys in school who wants to go out with you. Go with them. Right now don't disturb me again at work."

Turning abruptly around, Helga dashed back inside to resume her work. She only had a couple hours left of her shift and she could go home.

At 9pm, Helga found Arnold waiting at the door for her so clocking out, she left the establishment. "I can't wait for vacation. The smell of burgers stuck in my clothes is kinda gross."

"And yet you still smell like vanilla. I really don't smell it on you."

Smiling, Helga glanced up to the night sky. "Remember how you guys managed to get the lights out so we can see the stars? That was really cool."

"Yeah it was. I couldn't believe how people listened."

Humming her response out, Helga looked at him briefly. "Lila stopped by here while I was heavily swamped. Wanted me to get you to ask her to prom. When I told her I'm going to prom with you she said I must of tricked you."

Arnold said something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch. "Great, now I have to talk to her before she does something even more stupid. I'm sorry she bothered you."

"Yeah well I don't need to be fired with her doing something that annoying again. I need to make rent. I love my sister but I don't want to live with her. She wanted to push all these rules on me that literally had me shackled to the house. I understood she was scared for my safety but I couldn't do that. Also I asked her again if she still would regulate me like that and she told me yes. No I couldn't live with her."

"So I guess you are stuck with us then."

Helga smiled at his sideways playful smile he had on his face as he kept his focus on her. "I guess so."

Now she wondered if he will truly talk to, Lila. Guess she'll find out sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest, the only thing that Arnold did was betray her trust. That is it. Helga forgave him after considering what he did was really tiny compared to Brainy.**

 **To every reviewer out there... I wish you Happy Holidays from my family to you. My daughter yelled a big hi out to the screen hehe.**

* * *

"Oh but Arnold, she isn't here right now. You can tell me the truth. Did she trick you into taking her prom?"

Stopping on the way towards her next class, she caught Lila and Arnold's voice around the corner talking. Pausing to hear what she was saying, Helga heard Arnold sigh.

"No Lila she didn't. You were the only one who tricked me into anything. I asked her to prom and she accepted. I'm going with her." Arnold informed her a bit slowly in an obvious display of hoping she caught every word he said.

"Oh I get it. You asked her out of pity. Oh Arnold you are ever so kind, but she'll be fine. She can go out with anyone else and you can go with me." Lila was very persistent making Helga roll her eyes.

Growling, Arnold was far more firmer this time. "Stop it, Lila. I'm not asking her out of pity. I'm asking because I have actual feelings for her. I'm taking her because I want to. I want to show her a good time. As for you Lila, you can find someone else to latch on to since I don't see you in the same light anymore."

Hearing a slap, Helga jerked back when Lila's sweet voice turned peevish. "You'll regret this, Arnold. One day you'll want me back and I won't be here for you."

"Good."

Listening to the sounds of rushed footsteps, Helga moved around the corner to see the mark on his face. "You all right?"

Smiling at her concern, Arnold held a relieved look on his face. "I'm perfectly good. I guess you heard all of that."

Moving to continue walking to her class, she said, "Yep. So you have feelings for me. Do you like me-like me?"

"Perhaps I do, Helga, but let us use the adult version of that."

"Deal." Seeing her class, she issued her good bye out as she entered the room. Any class she entered always went quiet. Did they believe that, Brainy will pop up and kill them all? Did they believe that she had anything to do with that? Sitting in her desk she brought her book out to read.

"Hey Pataki."

She always forgot he was in the same class. Wolfgang was held back and now sharing the same year as him actually kind of sucked even if he was kind to her before. "Wolfgang." She responded curtly while turning the page.

Sitting down in the unoccupied seat, she felt his eyes roving all over her. "I'm curious if you have a date to prom."

Seeing that he was at least cordial with her after her parents died, Helga granted him a look of pure honesty. "I actually do. My guess is that was your next question if I was free."

"Yeah." He looked like a kicked puppy. "Hey whoever is taking you, if they do something you don't like I could be there as a bodyguard."

She had to give him credit for being nice to her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

When a huge hulking guy looks like a 2 year old as they blush and fidget, it will look like Wolfgang. "Because I think you are cool. I love how you aren't like any other girl here. You always were your own person."

A smile grew on her face even as the teacher finally entered the classroom. "I really appreciate the compliment. Maybe if my date ends up changing his mind I'll call you."

"Oh awesome." Getting up, Wolfgang went over to his assigned seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She is just oh so upset at you, Helga." Rhonda had been chattering the whole time over lunch till she landed on that subject. "She told me that you must of made Arnold just pity you. I told her she is crazy since you have much better things to think about."

Helga wasn't interested in this, but it seemed like Phoebe was. "What did she say to that?"

Rhonda's eyes went up from her manicure. The way she messed up her lipstick from chewing on her lip had all of them suspicious. "She says her mourning period should be done already. I asked her when did she stop mourning her mom. She never answered."

"I find it really exciting that you are going with him. You and Arnold would make a nice couple." Sheena gushed. "He will be such a gentleman."

"Plus remember that April Fools dance?" Nadine started humming the music they were dancing to that day. "No 4th grader should ever have that type of sexual chemistry. I mean really."

Blushing, Helga pinched the bridge of her nose to stop from blushing. "Alright the dancing will be great. I do look forward to this. I can't keep feeling in the dumps every day."

The table was so quiet as people milled around in various locations in the mall. It felt like a buzzing now in her ear as she took it back down that road of misery. Feeling, Phoebe's hand on hers, Helga placed hers on top of it.

"Arnold will love that dress you picked up. Pink really suits you." Rhonda complimented in a way to distract her. "Your nails are good for a tomboy so just polish them."

It was so strange for her to hear, Rhonda compliment her so without issuing out a sarcastic comment back to her, Helga accepted it as it was. A compliment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day of the prom, Helga studied herself in the mirror as she released a shuddering breath out. She had been feeling like this since she woke up. She felt the nagging tension pile up on top of her. Her appearance was fine, it just felt like something bad was going to occur.

"What would you think about how I look, mom?" Helga wondered out loud. "Would you be asleep with your smoothie or will you actually love this?" Hearing the knocking on her door she went to answer it to see, Arnold looking very handsome all dressed up.

Arnold scanned her slowly from head to toe. "Wow, Helga! You look incredible."

Blushing she just raised her hand up and down. "You look rather dashing."

Grinning he brought forth the corsage which was white and pink. Lifting it out of the plastic container, Arnold slipped it on her wrist. "Guys will be asking you to dance left and right."

"I guess it is much better than believing that I'll punch them out." The smile she had on her face disappeared as her mind was once again flooded with thoughts.

Seeing the change of demeanor, Arnold took her other hand. "Helga?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, she lifted her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Sorry. I wonder how my parents would be if they saw me dressed up like this. Will they ignore me or raise a nice fuss." Another flash entered her head. "Also I don't think I'll ever remove my last image of them out of my brain."

Stepping forward, Arnold hugged her. "I would hope that your dad would give me a speech about not getting his daughter pregnant. I hope that Miriam would demand a picture of us all dressed up. I know I never have been given the, 'You better not be getting my daughter pregnant,' speech before."

Helga giggled at that last part. "My dad could act like a neglectful ass some times, but he did do things on occasion with me. He might of given you that speech, but with the Bob flare."

"Gruff voice and all." Pulling back, he put a finger under her chin. "You really are very beautiful."

Helga felt touched by his words. "We should really get going. I know my ribs will be crushed by, Phoebe once we see them."

Kissing her cheek, Arnold said, "Then let us have some fun."

There was something so bittersweet about this whole deal. She finally has a date with the guy of her dreams, but she felt it was lacking of the family element from her side. She now wished that Olga was there to fawn over her at least. Her lips curled up at that thought since it did sound very pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry LeDawn we had too much excitement here last night in the city. This is Arnold here. Mr I need to romantic every day, type of guy. :)**

 **Thank you, Nep2uune and Diamonddiva :)**

 **Now the author pov will not be solely directed to Helga, but to some of the others now.**

* * *

Helga and Arnold entered the lobby where the prom was held. They could hear the music in the distance. They could see adults milling around the lobby area before they headed up to their respective rooms.

"It looks like Rhonda really wants to be prom queen." Arnold said as he looked at the very fancy hotel they were in. "This place looks spectacular."

"Well it should be." As if materialized out of thin area, Rhonda came towards them in a rather low cut black prom dress. "Arnold you look as handsome as ever." She pecks him on the cheek before quickly crushing Helga to her. "And Helga you look beautiful." Pulling back, Rhonda waggled her finger at her. "Now don't you dare think that you can be elected prom queen."

Helga swore she spotted a little too much of her breast after she pulled away from her. "Oh I wouldn't think of it, Princess."

Smiling with genuine emotion, Rhonda soon made it disappear. "Let me warn you both of something and that is, Lila. That girl is bound and determined to steal Arnold away from you. We agreed that if Helga needs to use the restroom that one of the other girls will dance with, Arnold. We will separate once you become available again."

"Rhonda that isn't necessary, but thank you. I can tell her no." Arnold informed her as Rhonda stared at him like he grew a second head before gushing out in laughter.

"Helga did you hear that? Him saying no? Well that'll be the day." Rhonda teased.

Helga bit her tongue as she issued out some very quiet laughter. Arnold was ruffled though. "Hey I am capable of saying no." He said defending himself.

"Relax, Football Head, it should all be fine." Helga assured him as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Arnold!" Gerald called out as he escorted, Phoebe beside him. "You should check it out in there. Rhonda did a good job in getting this place."

Rhonda puffed up in pride. "But of course. We Lloyds have such fabulous taste. Anyhow I should be going off. I hope to see you soon."

Breezing out of there, Helga shook her head. "I can see everything under covers there."

"You too? Shoot, I thought it was only me." Gerald squeezed Phoebe's hand gently. "Well just in case both of us hate being down here for too long I have a room upstairs so I will lend you both the room key."

Helga's mouth went into a little smirk. "Expecting to get lucky tonight?"

Phoebe giggled. "Perhaps, but mostly I would love to freshen up without going into a public bathroom. Also it is nice if you wish to talk in private."

Arnold stared at the key in his possession making, Helga wonder what was going through his head right now. She hoped he didn't think he would be getting lucky with her. "Have you guys danced yet?" Helga needed to distract her thoughts.

"Nope so you want to come in and cut a rug?" Gerald asked as he winked down to, Phoebe.

"Helga?" Arnold wondered.

"Let's get to it, Football Head."

Grinning from ear to ear, Arnold led her to the area they were to be. Stepping inside they both looked around at the ballroom it was being held in before giggling as they ran off to the dance floor. With Arnold's hand in hers it was almost as if he never wanted to let her go.

An hour later, Helga and Phoebe went upstairs to the room. Phoebe let her in as Helga stepped inside to examine the place. It had a king sized bed in front of her. A couch near the window, a mini bar. Looking around the place she saw the jacuzzi tub and very large shower.

"Well this is nice." Commented Helga as she sat down on the couch.

Phoebe was already in the room prior so she just wandered over to sit beside her. "I can't believe the nerve of her doing that. Are you sure your knee is fine?"

"Yeah. It just throbs a little right now." Helga rubbed her knee remembering how Lila boldly just pushed her just to talk to, Arnold. "I seriously need a break from all the stuff that has happened to my parents and to Brainy being the one who killed them. I just need a break and she acts like what happened was nothing. Manipulative bitch."

Looking at the lump starting to form on top of her knee, Phoebe went to the bathroom to grab the ice bucket to go and get some ice at the end of the hall. Excusing herself, Helga was left there alone as her frown formed more. Hearing the door open and close she assumed it was Phoebe, but it was Arnold.

"Phoebe went to get some ice for it." Helga held such a dejected tone to her voice not even realizing how high she put her dress up just to examine her knee. Taking a glimpse at his face she noticed where his attention was. "Being a pervert right now?"

Arnold jumped a bit at being found out as he cleared his throat to sit next to her. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. I've had worse, Arnold." A breathy laugh escaped her lips just to think of all her clumsy antics. "I've slipped down my own stairs before or the schools stairs. I've fallen on my bum plenty of times. Seriously, I've just been accident prone." Especially when it was caused by her jumping when he caught her, or if she was curious to what he was saying. It was always a bam and a slam that would happen to her own body.

Hearing the door open, Arnold glanced over to see Phoebe heading back in with the ice bucket. "I must apologize but I just had to ask a maid if she had a baggy so I can place the ice against your skin." Phoebe told them as she began to place the ice in a ziploc bag. Filling it she handed it to, Helga who immediately placed it on her knee. "Just press it against that lump to bring it down. Do you mind if I go down to see, Gerald?"

"Go ahead, Pheebs. Thanks for the ice."

"Always." Putting a gentle hand on her best friends shoulder, Phoebe had a warm smile on her face before she departed the room.

Arnold sat there in silence as he watched her press the ice against her leg. As he stared he couldn't help but glide his eyes down her exposed legs. They really are perfect. Doing a slow lick of his lips slightly, he then bit the inside of his mouth to stem off all of his naughty thoughts. She really is beautiful and he made the hugest mistake of his life in believing, Lila in writing those poems. Even as he was deeply attracted to, Helga he still believed, Lila because of that 9 year old in him wanting to fulfill his fantasy. A fantasy that was destroyed with a lie. A fantasy that hurt Helga.

"Will you ever forgive me for my mistake?" Arnold broke the silence of the room finally.

Her hand kept a firm grasp of her ice against her knee actually enjoying how it felt. "I did already. As much as it hurt me at least what you did was very small compared to the murder of my parents. I just couldn't believe you continued to date her after. Was it really just wanting that fantasy?"

"Yes, but there is something I didn't want to mention at the time when you asked me this the first time. It was the 9 year old wanting that, but it has been my teenage me that I've been desiring you." Judging by her eyebrow arch, Arnold knew she didn't quite believe him. "Maybe you wanted to hear something positive to the nightmare you endured, but it felt strange to say it just then. It felt insensitive."

Turning a bit to face him, Helga was mildly aware she might be showing her underwear in this position, but honestly didn't care. "How so?"

Arnold gently took the ice away from her just to guide her leg to lay over his lap. Pressing the ice down carefully, he responded to her question in a mocking way towards himself. "Oh Helga! I know you just lost your parents, but I've been lusting after you. I hope you enjoy hearing that." Returning to his normal voice, he sighed. "Well it is more than just plain lust, but seriously it did sound bad if I announced it like that because that is what I was thinking."

Helga nervously giggled at how he said it. Shaking her head she knew she would of been upset if he did say it that way. "I'm unsure you would say it like that, but if you did I would of decked ya."

"I know and it was the first thing that popped into my head so I stuttered like an idiot in front of you instead. I just froze. I already insulted you enough as it was so I didn't want to add to it. I really do apologize for so much." Looking down at just the ice pack he felt her hand on his neck.

"Arnold, what you did was little compared to what, Brainy did. Believe me." Helga told him in earnest.

His eyes moved slowly up from her leg, to her torso, paused just a bit at her cleavage till he met her face. "When you are ready to go down I want to keep dancing with my date."

Getting immediately up, Helga moved her leg around to test the waters. "I'm ready to cut a rug again."

Getting up himself, Arnold deposited the ice in the bag into the bathroom sink even as he put the ice bucket there. Coming back out, he took her hand so they can head back downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh hold your horses will you." Phil shouted towards the front door while approaching it. "I swear everyone is always in a hurry. Rush, rush, rush." He said to himself as he finally opened the door to reveal the familiar Detectives. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Good Evening sir. Is Helga in?" Detective Henderson inquired in his usual business like tone.

"No. Her and my grandson are at the prom. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Phil wondered hoping nothing serious was happening and this was just a wellness check up.

Henderson took a casual glance over to his partner. "Sir, could you tell us where is their prom being held at. This is highly important."

Taping his finger against his chin, Phil forgot where it was being held. "I know it isn't at their High School. Pooky! Where did Arnold go to for his prom?"

"To the White House, Mr Edison!" Gertie responded as she raised her spatula up in the air.

Embarrassed at her response, Phil looked towards the kitchen. "No! We are talking about, Arnold and not President Roosevelt." Glancing towards the unhappy Detectives, Phil felt bad for this.

"Oh then they are at the old FTi building." Gertie responded in stunning clarity as she came up to see them. "What's this about if you need to know where, Helga is?"

Henderson figured it was the teenage son that was keeping this place afloat if his grandparents acted like this. His partner cleared his voice to speak. "We need to take your grandson and Ms Pataki into protective custody seeing that, Mr Bartlett has escaped." Detective Bennett informed them.

Gertie began to call out to the troops as she tried to run past them. Being held back, Gertie started to hiss at them. Phil held the same desire as his wife. "We can't just sit here. Get them!"

Henderson kept studying, Gertie hissing away as she clawed the air. He remembered her from a long time back of always escaping custody. "Mr and Mrs Shortman, I really need the both of you out of the way. Mr Bartlett is a dangerous individual." Hearing his partner calling in to head to the now posh hotel on the outskirts of town, Henderson didn't want to handcuff this couple. "Could you please do that for us."

Phil and Gertie hated to do it, but they nodded their heads. "Please help them."

"We will. Count on it." Hearing the go ahead from his partner, Henderson heard that a protective detail will be brought over to the boarding house.

"Oh Phil." Feeling her husband's comforting embrace, Gertie melted into him.


	7. Chapter 7

Helga and Arnold slow danced. Forgetting herself with him, Helga rested her head on his shoulder while his hands embraced her more. It felt nice to forget about reality for some time now. Her knee was forgotten and she had been dancing with him for what felt like hours instead of just a few. He was quite a skilled dancer.

"I wonder if I'll see any bears in Alaska. Maybe I'll finally see a Bald Eagle in the wild. I wouldn't mind watching that beauty as it glides along." Helga was wistfully saying. "I've seen pictures of Alaska. Heard it all from, Olga, but this will be the first time there. I hope she doesn't try to stop me from seeing it all."

Listening to her voice get so lyrical, Arnold enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Loved how well she molded against him. He wasn't being naive to think that perhaps nothing more will come of this between them. He hurt her before and even if she forgave him, he didn't. Also the trauma she endured with her parents deaths was still heavily on her mind that all he could do is be there for her. "You sound like you are almost singing describing your wishes. I really love that."

"Now you know how I am when I wrote poetry. When I truly get into it I'll bring my journal towards my chest, and start twirling around before singing." Feeling that she said too much at the trial, Helga felt safe sharing this.

Chuckling kindly at that he imagined her doing just that finding it so sweet. "You are certainly unique. Never change, Helga."

As the music seemed to change into another slow song, Helga felt comforted to know that at least she didn't have to lose this position.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Running into the elevator just after it unloaded the previous passengers, Phoebe was brought up against Gerald as he embraced her from behind, Giggling away she stopped when she thought she saw someone very familiar dressed in a hoodie after he turned his head to look at her. Making an odd expression for a second it soon vanished the second Gerald kissed her on the side of her neck.

Riding the elevator up she had to make him pause in his actions knowing that a camera was pointing at them. "Gerald, they can see us in here." Phoebe warned even as she felt his hand moving up her side.

"I can't keep my hands off you. Don't stop me." Gerald whispered into her ear. "I want my Samurai Princess."

Hearing the ding indicating their floor, Phoebe quickly ran out after the door opened just giggling away. "You can have me in the room." She told him just as she reached their room.

Sliding the key card down the slot Gerald opened it up before lifting her in his arms. "Our room then."

Feeling the exhilaration of him carrying her to their bed, Phoebe loved when he laid her down gently. "I love you, Gerald."

"I love you too, Phoebe." Kissing her collarbone, Gerald moved her strap down. "Are you really ready?"

"More than anything." She moaned out as she felt his hand brushing down the front section of her gown. Eyes closing, Phoebe soaked it all in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From where she sat Helga could barely make out, Arnold at the bar getting their drinks. Studying everyone around her she saw how many people were having fun. This included knowing what, Gerald and Phoebe were doing upstairs. Producing a smile as she wanted to tease them for doing the prom tradition, Helga looked over to the bar to find Lila harassing, Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, I ever so like you-like you ever so much. Why won't you be with me?" Helga decided to pretend to know what they were talking about as she openly did a bit of theater at her table. Uncaring if anyone else can see her she continued in Arnold's tone of voice. "Ugh, Lila don't you get it? I don't feel the same for you. I don't like you-like you anymore." Switching back to Lila's tone, Helga went on. "You've wanted me since the 4th grade. Everyone has oh so wanted me what with my cornfed way of speaking. My ever so stupid way my brain works. Oh I know I don't have much going for me except manipulation, but I'm just oh so perfect."

"Having fun, Helga?" Sid inquired as he broke her out of her little one woman act.

"Yep. How about you?" Helga spotted how Arnold moved his hand up to swat Lila's hand away as gently as possible before getting their drinks.

"I'm just fine. I'm hoping to get lucky by the end of tonight." Sid boasted as he adjusted his grey tux.

Not wishing to rain on his parade just in case it doesn't go his way, Helga actually decided to support him after he was supportive her in his own way. "To that I hope you brought condoms."

Showing her one, Sid gave her a thumbs up as he looked past, Arnold. "Lila can't seem to get the hint to leave him alone."

"No." Watching Lila now leave the ballroom, Helga smirked at Arnold as he came closer. "Our boy Sid is aiming to get lucky tonight. I wish him loads of luck."

Arnold decided to support their friend instead of telling him the importance of not rushing a girl, but it was really hard to heed that advice when his own date looked spectacular. "Have your usual amount of fun, Sid."

"Oh I will and look at how my woman is wanting me to come over. See ya." Sid told them as he happily made his way over to his date. A date that didn't even go to their school.

"Are you hoping to get lucky tonight?" Helga wondered coyly.

As much as he would love his first time with her, Arnold shook his head. "I already am lucky."

Feeling heated by that response she knew she shouldn't let that go to her head. Hearing the DJ call attention for a dedication that was sent out to a girl Helga turned her attention back to Arnold. Placing her hand over his it was hard to form any words past the lump in her throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Detectives Henderson and Bennett entered the lobby to head towards the Hotel Manager's office to inform them of a possible dangerous felon in the hotel at the present moment. Hearing the music still playing, Bennett went off in that direction towards the back to look in to spot, Helga and Arnold sitting down at a table alone. Informing, Henderson that he spotted them he was told to hang back for now.

"We should just get them and leave." Bennett spoke to himself. "Damn kid was off his rocker to cause so much mayhem to the girl."

Studying what she was wearing he could actually believe such devotion, but it was a devotion that girl did not need.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing her clutch vibrate, Helga removed her phone out of it to read a text from, Phoebe. Almost snickering at it, Helga returned the text before she stood up. "Phoebe needs me upstairs."

"Please don't tell me this is for a weird threesome." Arnold stood up ready to escort her up.

"Fuck no!" Seeing Gerald come into the room looking a bit disturbed she wondered how he could be like that when he knew what females had to go through. "Your boy is coming in so I'll head upstairs to help her out." Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Bennett saw her on the move as he called it into Henderson. Hearing that he should stick with, Shortman, Bennett did.

Henderson left the office to find that he couldn't spot Helga at all. Groaning he had the security in the hotel try to locate her. Perhaps they should of just taken her out of there instead of dawdle the way they did.

Arriving on the floor she needed to be on, Helga made her way to their room where she let herself in. "Pheebs?"

"Bathroom."

Hearing how pathetic her voice was, Helga removed her tampon from her clutch. "Here you go." Hearing the door open slightly and a tiny hand follow, Phoebe closed it just as quickly. "You know this happens to every female out there."

Phoebe was fortunate nothing was ruined as she did what she needed before exiting the bathroom. "I know, but it was while we were about to..."

"Yeah, but Gerald cares about you so it will leave his mind."

Shaking her head she looked over to the rumpled sheets. "Well this is completely ruined. I'm so devastated since I actually wanted this."

Sympathizing with her friend, Helga placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Well you know there is always oral."

Feeling deflated, Phoebe had no idea that suggestion would come up until it did. Staring at her best friend she wanted to object to it, but found herself not minding it. "I'm gonna head downstairs so I can dance this off. You coming?"

"Nah. I think I'll rest a bit from the loud music. If Arnold wants to head up here let him." Smiling at her best friend, Helga went into the bathroom. "Let him know."

"Telling." Announced Phoebe before she departed the room.

Moving down the hallway, Phoebe pressed the call button for the elevator. Waiting patiently the door rang before the door slid open to let out one rider. Moving past him to go inside while went past she was struck by a deathly feeling as her eyes met with that of, Brainy's. About to scream out she found her nose and mouth covered with a wet rag.

"I can't let you tell on me." Brainy told her in an almost singsong voice.

Trying to fight it, Phoebe found herself blacking out unaware of how fast Brainy moved to bring her elsewhere. He couldn't let his muse know that he's here.

* * *

 **Alright I'm sure that you are thinking the same thing about the police and why they just didn't pull Arnold and Helga out of there when they could. I had to decide against it for reasons my hands decided to type out. It is called tension. Besides I just didn't want them locked away under protective custody since I have no clue how to write all that out. Also about Lila she is just High School evil with her tiny manipulations and callous attitude. She didn't break Brainy out at all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Helga sat on the couch deciding to text Arnold instead as she informed him that Phoebe is heading down and if he wants he can come up to be away from the music. Hearing an affirmative to that she placed the phone back in her clutch. Leaning back she wished she had something to drink so getting up she took the room key and some money. Keeping her clutch there, Helga left the room to grab a couple of sodas.

Bennett was on a call with the Captain not watching, Arnold leave the room. Turning his head back in the direction where the teenager was, he cursed seeing that he was gone too. Henderson is going to kill him.

Arnold spotted an unusual amount of security in the lobby section and normally he would ask what was going on, tonight he decided to take a night off as he got on the elevator to head to the room. Standing in the lift he thought that this was the most she wanted to spend time with him. Tiny smile playing on his face he left the moment the doors slid open. Wandering down the hallway he heard, Helga's voice behind him. Turning around to find her clutching a couple of cans in her hands he automatically took one.

"Was Phoebe alright when you saw her?"

"Yeah. She just had some personal issues brought up." Waiting for him to open the door, Helga and him entered the room. "Let's sit on the couch since I don't know how naked they got."

Chuckling, Arnold sat down beside her as he stared at the rumpled bedding in front of them. "Is there anything you want to do while we are up here? We can dance without the interruption of Lila here."

Laughing soundlessly at that one, Helga leaned her head on his shoulder. "No music for now."

Moving his arm around her he started to brush her arm slowly with his finger. "At least you didn't get dunked into the pool."

"For now. I never know when Dark Arnold will emerge."

Smiling at her teasing him, Arnold heard his phone. Taking it out of his pocket he checked the id before answering. "Hey Gerald."

Gerald was looking around the ballroom and the lobby. "Hey man. Helga say that Phoebe was heading down?"

"Yeah because she's not in the room." Whispering to Helga to call up, Phoebe she did so. "Helga is trying her right now. You know I'm sure she was held up with someone wanting to talk to her. One of our classmates."

Gerald hoped so too. "Man I hope so. The way I reacted to her problem wasn't the best way to handle things."

Helga left a voicemail before standing up. "It isn't like Phoebe not to answer her phone. We have to find her."

Studying those blue orbs, Arnold felt hypnotized as he stood up. "I agree." Speaking into the phone again, Arnold told him that they'll go and search for her. Hanging up he put his hands on her arms. "Helga relax. I'm certain Phoebe is fine."

Raising her phone up again she went through her phone log to dial up someone from the not so distant past. "Hello? This is Helga Pataki." Hearing a very visible sigh of relief over the phone she wondered why he would do that. "Is everything alright?"

"Is everything alright with you? Is, Mr Shortman with you?" Henderson hurried out as he signaled to Bennett to come to him.

"We are. We are in room 714 right now and we were about to leave to find our missing friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl. Tell me what is going on." Helga needed Arnold's gaze on her right now to steady her nerves. Hearing why they were there she dropped her phone. "No."

Catching it before it reached the floor, Arnold brought it up to his ear. "Hello?" Hearing that Brainy escaped and he may currently be in the hotel had him reaching out to take, Helga's hand. "Will you help us find, Phoebe? She would never just run off without saying anything.

Feeling that even her friends were in danger, Henderson assured them that they will. "I'll be up there to help escort you down. Don't answer that door for anyone but myself. Do you understand?"

Arnold could feel her visibly shaking. "We understand. We won't open the door unless we know it is you."

"Good. I'll be right up."

Hearing the click from his end, Arnold instantly wrapped his arms around her. "They'll catch him. They will."

"We have to find, Phoebe. If anything were to happen to her I won't know what to..." Crying, Helga hung on to him. "Please try her again. Please. She's the first in my contacts list."

With one hand he did so just to hear the line trilling till it was finally answered. "Phoebe?" There was breathing on the line.

Helga sensed something uncomfortable in the air as she snagged the phone quickly from Arnold. "Pheebs?"

"My beauty. My muse."

She was sick of living in fear. "Where is Phoebe, Brainy? If you harm her than I'll do far worse than you did to my parents."

Brainy glanced down at the still unconscious form of, Phoebe. "Oh I would never harm her. She's been so very good to you. I just didn't want her to alert you to me just now."

Helga heard machinery in the background. "I want her back."

Arnold was busy calling the police since he didn't have the Detectives personal contact information. "Hello, this is Arnold Shortman. Brainy Bartlett is at the Reginald Hotel. He has our friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl hostage." Glancing over to Helga he spotted her rushing out of there. "HELGA!"

Quickly into the phone he told him about a Detective Henderson already in the hotel. Hanging up, Arnold didn't see her in the hallway leading him to have a feeling she won't use the elevator. Running to the stairwell he flung open the door only pausing long enough to hear anything. Hearing her footsteps below, Arnold went down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy continued to look down at Phoebe's prone form. As meek as the girl seemed to look, he knew she was quick. He honestly didn't hate the girl since she was one of the few that always loved, Helga as she was. She knew what laid beneath Helga's surface, and loved her like a sister. It was such a shame she wasn't her true sister.

"Don't worry, Muse." He heard the anger in, Helga's tone as he led her down here. "I swear I would never harm her."

Helga snorted over the line. _"As if I would believe a fucking murderer. I'm only doing this because she is very important in my life."_

"Oh I know and for that she is spared. Arnold won't be once I get my hands on him." He could hear her footsteps getting quiet. It was time to lay another trap for his beloved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga couldn't believe this place had such a labyrinth down here. There were so many twists and turns that it made her wonder if he had this all pre-planned. Pausing to listen to any other sounds she continued when she didn't. She had to keep her focus to retrieve, Phoebe. She didn't share the same blood as her but she will always considered her like a sister.

Deciding it was best to hang up just so she can hear everything around her she did. Perhaps it wasn't wise for her to just take off, but she wanted to kick him in so many places right now. Feeling her phone vibrate she glanced down to see a text from Arnold. Giving him a quick text back Helga continued on till she felt an arm wrap around her neck from behind. Cursing him out she grabbed his arm quickly to toss him over her shoulder to the ground.

"You've gotten good, my muse." Brainy reached for her foot just as she was about to stomp it down on him. Grabbing it he then roughly pulled her towards him making her tumble against the wall.

Growling, Helga back kicked him. "Where's Phoebe?"

Pulling out the needle that he stole from the asylum, Brain stabbed her at his nearest location which was her leg. Having a feeling that Arnold wasn't far behind since he would be annoying to do so, Brainy continued to deflect her blows loving how she did this still. "Yes, punch me. Do it."

Grossed out by him getting turned on by it, Helga was fighting against the weakening of her limbs as she punched him in the face before scrambling away from him. "I want my best friend now." She demanded as she tried to kick him only to find herself pulled down to the ground. "Oof!" Back slamming to the ground she still tried to fight him away.

Shaking his head, Brainy quickly straddled her. "Go and keep fighting but those blows you are delivering are nothing." Grabbing her arms he pinned them above her head. The nearness of her had his mind reeling. Her fragrance was included in the drug she always brought him into true ecstasy. His eyes roved from her face down to her neck till he landed on her cleavage. "You are quite becoming."

Her mind was becoming more hazy. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to struggle more. "I... Hate... You." It was so hard to speak like this.

Seeing that she was falling asleep, Brainy couldn't help but press himself into her as he released her arms. Doing it again Helga released a sluggish protest before falling asleep. He had to leave with her before anyone discovered them. Getting off her, Brainy positioned himself to lift her up before placing her over his shoulder. Hearing a sound of footsteps he went into a very dark area with his prize.

Arnold couldn't believe the nightmare of this place down here. Was Scheck that paranoid to have this building to be made like this so if he needed to he can escape? Thankful he didn't have to come down here when he was younger, Arnold continued his search of her till he caught her scent in the air. She didn't have heavy duty perfume on. It was a light scent that fixated inside of him. Each time he smelled that scent on her, his heart would jump. So here he is searching for her and in spite of the danger he couldn't help his heart jumping in that way.

Pausing when the scent drew even closer to him, Arnold decided to walk ahead while pulling his phone out casually to dial up Gerald. Phone volume down all the way he wanted them to listen in. Why didn't he get the number for the Detectives here? Why did he have to be this stupid? He didn't want to punish himself, but he can keep letting her down.

Brainy had a feeling something was up Arnold's sleeve. As dense as he was, Brainy knew he smartened up at the best of times. Washing in her scent had him believing that even, Arnold could sense her. Gritting his teeth he had to ready his second shot so as he did, Brainy stepped out of the deep alcove to find himself staring at Arnold.

"You still aren't that smart." Brainy reminded him.

Arnold saw Helga flung over his shoulder. "Neither are you. The Hotel is surrounded by cops, Brainy. Helga will never love you. I know I made a huge mistake, but even I know it isn't as monstrously huge like yours. What makes you believe you can get away with this?"

"I already have." Gently he placed her down on the ground. Running his hands down her delicate face, Brainy fell more in love. "She'll love me in time."

Arnold watched him touching her while he took a step closer. He wanted to launch himself at him to release a rage he never thought himself to be capable of. Watching Brainy press his lips against hers angered him for so many reasons as he found himself coming at him.

Brainy wasn't none too surprised he was running at him as he pretended not to notice. Kissing her vanilla tasting lips, he hated to break this up as he quickly moved to punch him under the chin before moving over him to quickly shoot him with his needle. "Helga and I must be going off." Patting his cheek, Brainy stood up straight to shake his head. Going over to his muse he picked her up gently to place her over his shoulder once more. "When next you see her she'll be married to me."

Through his blurry vision, Arnold watched in utter helplessness. Tears started to flow down his face knowing he failed her again. "Helga." Her name sounded so weak from his mouth as his eyes shut actually surprised Brainy didn't end him.

On his end of the phone call, Gerald grabbed his phone away from, Detective Bennett. "Arnold! Arnold! Talk to me man. Where are you?" His girlfriend missing, his friend in an unknown location, and Helga in a very dangerous place. "Please talk to me."

"Kid, we are combing through this hotel as we speak. He won't get away with this." Bennett assured him as he lifted up his walkie to talk to the surrounding cops in the area.

Gerald continued to beg for Arnold's attention even as their friends were in a lobby area holding one another's hand for comfort. The only one with a blase' attitude was, Lila. She was mostly leaning against the wall not caring. He saw more emotions from other students who didn't know, Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe that well. "I love you man. You are my brother. Wake up." He begged.

* * *

 **Gerald was in the lobby when Arnold called him up to listen in to what was happening. Now what will happen next? Also Lila still isn't involved with Brainy's escape and the reason for all those shots that Brainy has is just because he gathered them from the Asylum he was in. Last minute holiday gifts in stores drive me crazy. I'm all done with my shopping but it doesn't stop my mom from doing it last minute and still not able to decide on a gift to buy. I went on a 5 hour tour in one store. Someone give me a tranquilizer so I can sleep till Christmas morning. This is my tiny little rant of the day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes this is odd to post a day after Christmas. I told myself not to post it after last time when it took me 11 hours to post up a new chapter to actually show an update. For all anyone knows, including me, this will post in the new year. I did have a very enjoyable Christmas so let me cleanse my palate with all the goodies I ate today. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you had a great Christmas spending it with family.**

* * *

Phoebe opened her eyes to find herself on a cold floor in a dark place. Feeling groggy she forced herself to sit up wondering where she was. Remembering that Brainy was the one that knocked her out, she instantly stood up just to regret that decision when her leg gave out a little. She thought about, Helga. Thought about Gerald and Arnold. Mostly she thought about, Helga. Thought of the danger she was in if he caught her. Hearing footsteps she looked around almost wildly for a weapon even as a flashlight poured over her form. Her heart stopped as she readied herself to attack, Brainy this time.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl?" The voice wasn't of Brainy as she tried to peer past the beam of light, but only was blinded. "It is Detective Henderson of Hillwood P.D. Are you hurt?"

Phoebe felt relieve even if it was short lived. "Yes, I'm Phoebe Heyerdahl. No I'm not hurt."

Henderson drew closer to her to make sure she wasn't hurt as the other two officers with him examined the room. "Brainy? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I only just woke up." Panicked she grabbed his arm. "Helga is she alright? Arnold?"

Henderson tried to maintain eye contact with the frightened teenager. "We don't know where, Mr Bartlett is. As for Helga and Arnold I have not a clue."

She almost gave into tears till she found herself standing tall. "We are going to find them and when you do I want to tear Brainy a new one."

His eyebrow went up at the sudden ferocity of this petite young girl who appeared way younger than 17. Opening his mouth to respond he heard a call on his radio that they located, Arnold Shortman knocked out in the hallway. "What about Helga Pataki?"

"Negative sir. We are still trying to locate her." Came the response that neither, Henderson or Phoebe deemed favorable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I see trees of green,

red roses too.

I see them bloom,

for me and you.

And I think to myself,

what a wonderful world.

Her mouth felt like cotton. Feeling softness melded with some lumpy spots, Helga felt roughness that was wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Fear overtook her again like that of the night she first found her parents. Listening to the music that was playing she'll never think of "What a Wonderful World," the same way again. She refused to open her eyes up hoping she was just having a nightmare, but the smells of her surroundings were shouting at her that this was real.

I see skies of blue,

And clouds of white.

The bright blessed day,

The dark sacred night.

And I think to myself,

What a wonderful world.

She apologized silently to Louis Armstrong about this psycho using his music to set a scene. She almost started to cry. She almost started to curse. Helga simply had no idea what else to do right now as she felt very helpless. Hearing the sounds of birds outside she wanted to open her eyes, but fear decided to speak for her.

"I know my beauty is awake right now." Brainy sounded close but not at the same time. She heard something of a clang before the smell of food reached her nostrils. "It's time to eat and greet the morning."

Slowly her eyes opened as a wave of nauseousness filled her. "Where are we?"

Brainy turned his head to look at his beloved laying there still in her prom dress. "At our honeymoon cabin."

She was definitely about to throw up now. "I'm going to be sick."

Moving away from the tiny stove Brainy reached for the small bag to glance around at his selection till he found the one he needed. Placing the liquid inside in order to shoot her with it, Brain approached her to place inside the vein in her arm.

Helga tried to move away with too much futility. "No, get away from me. No." She demanded as the needle neared her. "Please don't."

Brainy's eyes flitted to her petrified eyes for a briefest of seconds before concentrating on the task at hand. Seeing a clear vein he punctured her skin lightly to insert the liquid in. "I just placed Phenergan inside of you. It will help you with your nausea and calm you down."

"How can I believe you you sick freak? You killed my parents, threatened Arnold, kidnapped Phoebe, and now you kidnapped me. For all I know you gave me something similar to X." Helga wanted out of these ropes to kill him. Oh how it would feel so nice to rip his head off right now.

Brainy crinkled his nose up in disgust. "I am not a rapist, Helga. I'm pretty insulted by that." Getting up he placed the used needle aside to go back to the food.

"Murderer." She bit out. "Kidnapper." She was seeing red. "Psycho."

He was doing a mental count to see if she will also calm down a bit. "Might as well add the part where Arnold will be partially paralyzed for a while after I mixed a shot with something else quite special. Pity I couldn't do it all the way to him."

Her eyes went wide even as her body started to relax. Refusing to give in completely to this drug, Helga gritted her teeth. "Is that all you have planned for him?"

"For now."

His cold voice chilled her. "You aren't really going to kill him are you?" Her lip trembled at the thought.

"I might especially if he decides to dash in to save you." Finishing up the food, Brainy placed it in two small plates to bring over to her bedside. "Time to eat."

"Go eat a tire iron." Helga turned her head away from him.

"Time to keep up your strength. I don't need my wife getting sick on our honeymoon."

The way he sung that out had her turning her head back to him. "As if I would ever marry you."

Loving the fierceness of her growl, Brainy stabbed some of the scrambled eggs to bring towards her mouth. "I don't want you sick then."

"If I die then you have no one else to stalk."

"Untrue. I'll kill myself and follow you into the afterlife."

Somehow she had a feeling he would do that. "I bet you tainted those."

"No. See." Bringing the fork up to his mouth he took a bite of it before swallowing. "Now your turn."

Watching him get closer with that fork, Helga swallowed the lump in her throat before allowing him to feed her. Her heart felt like it was dying inside her as she took another bite.

"You are beautiful when you eat." He was fascinated always by those blue eyes and those pouty lips while she ate. "I loved watching you sleep."

Helga stopped as she tried to inch away from him. "What?"

"Every night watching you grow up, I watched you sleep. I watched you do your homework. Watched you sing and dance. Loved how you wrote in that journal."

"Please stop." Revulsion crawled up her again.

"Loved how you would cross your legs in mid air. To see your lovely legs become more exposed had me..."

"Stop." Helga's breathing changed to that of panic.

"To see your underwear. I spent so many nights watching you."

"Stop."

He ignored her. "Watched you undress just to see how your body changed over the years."

"Stop, just stop." Helga was starting to tear up.

Brainy scanned her body as it laid there knowing exactly the perfection that laid underneath. "Perfect breasts and hips."

"Stop." She whimpered out.

"How often I would just..."

Helga cut him off by screaming out, "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Calming down a bit, she slammed her head against her pillow. "Oh god please stop. Someone save me. Please stop." Feeling his hand on her hair, Helga tried to move away as best as possible once more. "Don't touch me. Stop. Stop!" Feeling his hand slap down against her mouth, she whimpered.

"You wouldn't act like this if Arnold confessed such things. Why him and not me?" He was peeved again at how Arnold took over her mind. "I will worship you to the end of my days. He only worshiped that trollop."

Tears were falling down her face more feeling the bitter helplessness come over her again.

* * *

 **Yeah I creeped myself out at that interaction between Helga and Brainy. Also I would never hurt Phoebe. Also I wouldn't hurt Arnold. I need him for something else.**


	10. Chapter 10

To hear that some type of paralyzing agent was placed into that shot had, Arnold panicking. He wanted to get out of here to find, Helga. He wanted to bring her back safely. He wanted to be her hero. With the doctors still cleaning out his system of the drug, Arnold glanced at the time. Almost 24 hours since he took her.

The Detectives said how he escaped with someone unconscious over his shoulder showed how no one was doing their jobs. It was like Brainy just walked through the lobby with a blonde teenager attached to him. Arnold somehow imagined him skipping along yelling out, "Look at me!" No one saw him go.

"Don't worry Arnold, they'll find her." Gerald assured him as he sat on one of the chairs nearest to him.

Arnold already had his grandparents head home to get some shut eye so now he had, Phoebe and Gerald with him. He was happy to see, Phoebe safe, but unhappy to see how she was. Her best friend is missing. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe hoped communicating to Helga silently will somehow help. There had been so many mothers who actually said they could hear their child from far away when they are in distress. She hoped the same could happen with, Helga. "Yes?"

Her voice was softer than usual. "I tried." His tone filled with regret and guilt.

Her face turned to him knowing that he did. "I know, Arnold. I know."

It was hard for them both to speak when words failed them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He gagged her to prevent her from screaming out. Helga had to endure him speaking about all that he did outside her window. She'll never be able to open her curtains up for as long as she will live. He left to do something outside so it had her doing things against the ropes. She hoped that the constant movement of her hands and feet will help. As she did this she saw it was a cabin and she heard enough outside sounds to figure they might be off the grid. Helga was so desperate to try anything right now even if it was off the wall strange to herself.

 _"Phoebe if there is anyone else on this planet who truly understands me and feels me is you."_ Helga thought out while concentrating on, Phoebe alone. _"I'm tied up on a bed in what I guess in the woods. I hope you can hear my thoughts."_ Falling silent she looked around the cabin. Hearing the door to the cabin open she saw it was him.

"I'll let you up soon, my Muse. I've gotten clothes for you to change into. Also you are due for a shower." Brainy dropped the bag on the ground. "You'll love it."

Helga would love to place an ax in the middle of his head right now. Watching him get near her he brought his knife out. "You try anything and I will personally head back into the city to kill Arnold off. Do you agree to behave for me?"

Helga nodded. Having him remove the gag she moved her mouth around as he untied her rope. "Let me guess how you want this done."

"I'm in the same area as you as you clean up. You will put the clothes on that I brought without argument. I've seen it all from you." Brainy's stomach tied into a knot at remembering some particular instances when she laid naked on her blankets in her childhood home moaning about, Arnold.

Her stomach will always turn at that. "You're sick."

Brainy chose to ignore that. "Take your clothes off."

She shook her head. "I'd rather shower with my dress on if you insist on watching me." She was thinking deep in her mind for Phoebe, the cops, Arnold, or even Gerald to come find her. She kept calling out to them. Hoping and praying is all she could do right now as she heard him present a gun to her. "You wouldn't shoot me."

"No, but I will shoot Arnold or even Phoebe." Brainy will never harm his love. "I will soon have someone here to marry us."

 _ **'Help!'**_ Helga cried out in her head. "I don't want to be with you ever." She said to him.

"Did you know if you pay someone shady enough to perform a certain task they will do it without hesitation? I did have to escape with someone after all to ensure certain favors." Brainy indicated for her to turn around. "Now do it, my Muse."

Helga turned around as a tear fell down from her eyes. She continued to pray that someone will come. How will she ever recover from this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe was watching Arnold move his arms move along with his left leg while his right leg wasn't moving at all. So many blood tests were performed on him that showed he had a reaction to the shots he was given. Arnold's eyes met with hers while she felt something deep inside her stir. It was something that sounded exactly like Helga's voice in trouble. Phoebe was alone in the room with Arnold at the time as she kept feeling her crying out for help.

Arnold was studyiing Phoebe. Studied how her eyes were in pain but not from what she was feeling. "I swear I hear her, Phoebe."

Her eyes lifted up which was full of moisture. It made it hard to focus on him as she continued to hear Helga. "Cabin."

"Woods. Brainy would take her some place secluded and there are plenty of cabins out there that have gotten run down so he isn't in that camp ground." Arnold lifted his body up a bit.

Phoebe continued to hear just crying. "Arnold." She had a hard time swallowing. "The cops won't believe us right now."

"You know this is feasible. My grandmother and grandfather are great at feeling my emotions." He glanced around. "Tell Gerald to come back here with a cane."

Standing up, Phoebe was slowly taking her phone out. "Do you think it is wise for you to leave the hospital?" She knew the answer before he gave it so she waved her hand to prevent him from answering. Lifting up her phone she called, Gerald. "Gerald I know you are coming back here. I need you to do us a favor and buy Arnold a cane. We'll explain once we sneak out."

"Also I need clothes." There was no way he'll run around in the woods like this. "Let me borrow your phone after you are done."

Telling Gerald to get some clothes for Arnold she then hung up to hand the phone to, Arnold. "Who are you calling?"

"Grandpa. He has talked about other cabins he stumbled upon out there. It is worth a chance." Dialing up his grandpa, Arnold had to control himself as Phil rambled on about raspberries. As much as he loved him, he didn't need this right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy watched his muse crumple down to the ground not understanding her misery fully. She should be completely happy to have someone as devoted as himself desiring her and loving her. Her damp hair was a curtain around that small face of hers. The pink negligee he bought was perfect against her skin. The way her legs were completely highlighted had him wanting to reach out to touch her. He won't force himself on her. She will come willingly to him.

"You are so perfect." His desire showed in his voice. "So much passion wrapped inside one person is such perfection."

Helga could only weep as she felt her insides becoming destroyed. She heard him saying so much as she showered making her vomit. When she left the tiny bathroom she noticed the outside for the first time. Spotted something that didn't look like it belonged there: It was a Cherry Tree.

"Please talk to me." He begged. "I miss the sound of your voice."

She didn't want to do that. Didn't want to satisfy him further as she silently prayed for help still. _'Cherry Tree. Cherry Tree in the woods.'_ It was something she kept repeating in the midst of her tears. She silently kept calling out for her friends to help her. _'Please come.'_ She had to hold on to hope.

Brainy approached her to touch her shoulder just to feel her launching herself at him. She screamed at him as her fists pummeled him. Her fury so beautiful to him that he absolutely loved it. "Yes, please give it all to me."

Helga was sickened once more by him as she pulled back to punch him squarely in the face. Hearing the gun scatter away she wanted to grab for it but feared that he would do more to her since he was so close to the scattered gun. Kicking him squarely in the groin, Helga heard his painful moans as his hand managed to reach the gun. Uncaring right now she ran out of the cabin. No shoes on her feet nor anything to prevent her from freezing from this different weather compare to the city, Helga went on with pure adrenaline.

"Phoebe if I don't survive know that I will even help protect you in the afterlife. I love you." Helga whispered as she tore through the woods. "Gerald keep her happy or else I will haunt your butt." She heard her name called out from far behind her. "I have no idea what to say to you, Arnold." Feeling a stab to her foot she ignored it as she kept running. "I still love you, but even I know that I must heal from all this. Thank you for becoming the friend I needed in all this."

"HELGA!"

She huffed till she came to a sudden stop as she looked down a cliff. Far below was water. It almost seemed like the best escape possible. She was mesmerized by it till she felt eyes on her. Looking up Helga spotted a complete stranger on the other side. "Help! Please help me."

"What's going on ma'am?" The male looked at the strange woman wearing practically nothing in the middle of no where really. "You hurt?"

"Yes! Please call the police. Talk to a Detective Henderson or Detective Bennett. Please. Brainy Bartlett has kidnapped me." Hearing Brainy call out her name, Helga looked back quickly before turning her head back to the stranger with her eyes widening in panic even as she watched the stranger lift up a phone. She hoped he had a signal. Hearing rushed footsteps behind her she ran off to the nearest bush to hide in.

The stranger spotted a male emerge from the woods to fix him automatically with a glare. As the 911 operator finally came on the line with some static on the phone. "I like to report a kidnap victim."

Brainy's head cocked as his eyes openly glared at him. Lifting his gun up he was none too surprised that the hick also had a weapon with him. "Put that phone down." He warned.

Helga's eyes went between them both while she contemplated her next move. She didn't want anyone else to suffer so very slowly she raised herself up to sneak out of her hiding spot. She will do something that might make her die as well. So very slowly she moved towards him. It was time to stalk him for once as she readied herself to pounce.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Arnold isn't permanently paralyzed. His body is just having a hard time getting rid of it all. I asked my husband about this and he says there are some that take a much longer time in getting rid of it out of their system. He won't be like this forever. I have one more chapter left. Also they aren't in the hotel anymore. I used the magic of fiction to let Brainy out of the hotel undetected. This is Brainy after all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Brainy whirled halfway around to point his weapon straight at Helga. "Uh uh. Do you want me risking that man's life over there?"

She can't watch another death. She could challenge him but knowing her luck he would actually hit the person. "No."

Seeing the man raise his own gun up, Brainy had no doubt that he could shoot him with no problem. Grabbing her very quickly he brought her up against his front while she struggled against him. "You're exciting me."

To hear him whisper that, Helga cringed as she stared in helplessness towards the stranger. He was still on the phone moving his lips so it was hope. Maybe the police will come in time and end this whole thing. Maybe they'll shot him dead.

The man eyed them like a hawk. The poor girl was probably doing this just to spare his own life. He knew by the look in her face that this is real. All this time traipsing around the woods to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city had him come across this nightmare. He moved his lips to make believe he was talking on a phone still when in reality it cut off due to the fact he was too far from any cell phone towers. Will it buy her time? There was no way for him to get across without any viable crossing. "God please help her."

Helga was so caught up in fear and misery that she reached her breaking point once more. The way he talked about them being married had her focusing on the male in front of her. She already judged the fall in case she went down it. She may survive or she may not. All she knew she will do anything to keep others safe from, Brainy. Helga stared across to the stranger who seemed to get what she was about to do just his change of expression. Helga had to save him too.

"MOVE!" She screamed out as she elbowed Brainy hard in the ribs before stomping on his foot hard. Feeling the release of his arms, Helga turned around sharply to elbow him in the side of his head. "I hate you." She breathed out. "You killed my parents." Punch. "You threatened my friends and sister." Ducking away from his hands reaching out to grab her, Helga threw a punch into his stomach. "You threaten that man over there." She kicked him in the kneecap loving how he stumbled away from her. "You watched me undress and do other things from my window."

The stranger watched the girl fight back. The girl had some power to her punches and saw how her captor didn't want to strike back at her. He did want to grab her, but she wasn't letting him. Glancing quickly to his phone to find a few more bars added, he quickly called 911 again. "Yes this is, Buck Maclaine here. I'm just above the Hillwood National park right at Devils Ravine. Yes I did call but was cut off. Please the girl is in danger and is currently fighting with her kidnapper. Please come in a hurry." His eyes went wider as he watched something terrifying happening. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Brainy was about to fall off the side and locked eyes with the fury of, Helga. He couldn't part with her so before he lost his battle of keeping himself up, he grabbed her making her scream out.

Buck watched them falling and he knew the girl's scream would haunt him as he watched them go down. "No." He whispered out. The operator was asking him questions in which had him temporarily deaf at the moment.

Helga was feeling the force of gravity pulling her down prompting her to act fast to grab on anything to the side. She felt herself slide down the exposed root she went down. She felt the thousands of splinters entering her skin, but she knew it would be a bit less if she was catching her own weight, but Brainy was still attached to her other hand. Finally stopping she began kick him. "Let go of me you sick psycho." She demanded as she continued to pummel him.

"If I'm dying you are coming with me. I won't part with you." Brainy shouted back even as he found himself slipping down so as he did he caught on to her legs.

"I'm not dying today. You get what you deserve today." Grabbing the root with her other hand she tried to wiggle her legs, but couldn't.

Brainy looked up to his muse as he soaked her in once more. "Then if I die and you do not, I'll follow you. You'll never forget me."

Buck couldn't take this as he saw how much strain the girl was going through. Telling the operator she's over the ravine dangling for life, he lifted his gun up to aim it towards the male's legs. Lining up his shot, he was grateful the girl took that moment to look back to him. She knows what he'll do.

Helga waited for the gun to fire. She hoped he was an excellent shot. "I'm not ready to go." She whispered. Counting down in her head while ignoring Brainy speaking to her she heard the gun fire. Brainy cried out in pain before another shot was squeezed off. The pressure was released at the time as she heard him crying out for her.

"I love you, Helga! Remember I'll follow you!"

Helga tried to ignore that as she tried to move herself up the side of the cliff. Feeling the root giving away, Helga scrambled around to find something else to latch on to. "Finally free but not really. Will I be finally seeing my parents again? I know they weren't perfect, but are they up there, God?"

Buck told the operator to hurry the hell up as he watched the girl struggle. "Their coming! Hold on as best as you can!"

Sound advice but she didn't know how long she could. "My name is Helga G. Pataki! Please tell my sister Olga that I love her. I'm sorry I was such a brat when I was young. I was only jealous." Feeling the root give way more, Helga tried her best to hold on with her weakening arms. "Tell Phoebe I love her like a sister. Tell Arnold that in spite of what happened before between us, I'll always love him."

Buck wished he was over there to help the girl. "You can do it! Don't give up!"

She appreciated him saying that, but it was so hard. "Thank you for your help!" Feeling herself slip lower she squeaked out. "Oh god I don't want to die." She whispered.

Buck heard voices while spotting movement off her side. Raising himself back up he began to jump up and down. "HELP! PLEASE HELP HER!" It felt like forever till he saw someone emerge through the thick of the woods.

Helga couldn't hear him anymore as she continued to pray. She felt more tears come while her arms burned. "Oh gosh."

"Helga!"

Her eyes opened. "Football Head?" Was she dreaming? Looking up there he was with Phoebe beside him. "Pheebs!" Feeling the root breaking more she whimpered. "I have nothing else to grab onto here."

Arnold assessed the situation as he looked to Gerald. "Gerald take my legs since you are stronger than me. Phoebe be here when I need additional help pulling her up all the way."

Phoebe came more to the side to see how precarious this all was. Seeing what she was wearing didn't protect her much from the fall. "Be patient, Helga."

As if she had much say in the matter even as she felt a few stray pebbles come down from Arnold snaking his front forward. "Please hurry." She was really straining.

Near enough to get her, Arnold reached his hand out while the other supported him so he could push off. "Helga, I want you to reach for my hand. I swear to you I will never let you go. Do you trust me?"

With her life? Always. Helga looked between his hand and hers knowing fully well she will have to let go of with one hand to grab his hand. Taking a deep breath in, Helga removed her right hand to reach up just to attach it back to the root.

"That's alright, Helga. I believe in you. We all do." Arnold kept constant eye contact on her.

Removing her hand again she lowered it down before doing a swinging action to give her some momentum. Her hand swung up to connect with his forearm. Hearing more encouragement from Phoebe now, Helga lifted herself up some just to grab on with her other hand. "Ok. Lift me up."

"Gerald! Bring us up." Arnold called out. Feeling himself being pulled he used his other hand to help Gerald out. "We are almost there, Helga. We got you."

Finding a foothold finally, Helga helped them out by lifting her body up to soon find her over on safer ground. Phoebe instantly went to her to hold her while she felt someone put their coat over her. Looking over to the other side, Helga lifted her hand up as best as she could to thank him. "Brainy fell down there." Helga whimpered out. "Pheebs."

Hearing her friend break down in her arms she couldn't imagine the nightmare she went through. "Your safe now. We are here." Phoebe hoped this was enough to help ease, Helga's mind.

Arnold spotted her still shivering while Gerald told them he'll be right back after hearing someone's voice from the direction they were in. Getting near the two girls, Arnold gently pressed himself against her to give her extra body warmth. "I know you're cold."

"How did you find me?" Helga's bottom lip trembled from the cold.

"Arnold and I felt you. We heard your voice in our heads. I couldn't quite believe it, but we both did." Came Phoebe's response.

Half laughing and half crying, Helga started whispering. "It worked. It really worked." Hearing the sounds of approaching men she soon heard, Henderson's voice.

"Ms Pataki?" Henderson felt at a loss that they were able to find her before him. Twice in this case someone had the upper hand. "We should get you checked out." He spotted the scraps on her. Saw her shivering.

Helga lifted her eyes up to meet the Detective's. "Brainy fell down to the bottom. He was hanging onto me trying to drag me down, but that man across from us shot him to save me."

Straightening himself up, Henderson called up for the paramedics to come up with a stretcher. Examining the girl being held by her friends a smile formed on his face feeling she was one of the lucky ones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After going through everything that happened to what she felt, Helga couldn't look at, Dr Bliss's kind face. "Will I ever be the same?"

Bliss pursed her lips wishing she could lie. "I'm afraid not, Helga." Getting up she crossed the room to sit down beside her on the couch. "You have to take it one day at a time. You have to remember to talk about it. Remember that there are people who care about you."

Helga tried to maintain herself but felt herself crumpling against the woman that has helped her out all these years. A woman she called a mother in a way. "I'll see you around, Doc."

Bliss brushed her hair back. She really had gotten quite attached to this young strong willed girl. Out of anyone she viewed her like a daughter. "I guess you made your decision."

"I have and I already said some of my good bye's." Pulling away from her, Helga finally needed to admit it to her. "I always thought of you as my dream mother. You have no idea what you've done for me and I love you."

Feeling moisture lick her eyes, Bliss hugged her. "I think of you like a daughter. You have something in you that reminds me of myself so much that it is astounding. I love you too and I don't care how unprofessional that sounded."

Helga snickered at her admittance. "We are officially off the clock so we can be ourselves." Pulling away, she took in a good look of, Dr Bliss. She had no idea when she will see her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the knock at her door, Helga told whomever to enter. "Hey Football Head."

Closing the door behind him Arnold approached her bed. "Hey."

"Sit down." Patting her mattress she waited till he sat down. "What's this about?"

"I wish you weren't leaving. I'm afraid of never seeing you again."

Helga thought he resembled a dejected little kid. "Well I need to leave here. I need to recover. I need Olga since she is blood."

Turning his head to look at that precious face, Arnold lifted his hand to touch her cheek. "Your skin is so perfect."

She scoffed at him. "Tell that to the scraps I still have."

He saw them, but still thought even that was beautiful on her. "Doesn't change."

His voice was so soft and full of meaning. "You are going into that crush mode, Arnold. Stop." Hearing his objection she thought she would kiss him. Who knows when she'll come back? He might end up with another woman. He might not. Moving her face closer, Helga kissed him softly.

Arnold wrapped his arm around her to bring her forward. His heart strummed a romantic melody as they continued to kiss. Feeling her separate had him begging for more silently. "Will you please come back."

Too many memories of knowing what happened. She visited Buck to thank him personally and to talk to him sometime after it happened. To learn that he once had a daughter he lost in an accident had her feeling for him. He seeked solace up in those woods once a month to get away from it all. He said he was very happy he was there for Helga. Happy he was there to help. Now she was being like him by seeking to leave. Knowing how important being with Olga would be for her.

"I'll try. I may travel eventually till I'm absolutely ready. Please understand that what I went through it is hard to unhear all what he told me. Even now I feel he is in this room with me just staring at me."

Arnold couldn't rush her. "I won't rush you and I just ask to at least hear from you. I know I would be sad if I don't."

"I'll do my best." Touching the side of his face, Helga kissed his cheek. "Be good."

The next morning, Helga was sent off with a huge breakfast before Reba, Kyo, and Phoebe picked her up to head to the airport. Spotting Gerald in the backseat to also send her off, Helga hugged Gertie and Phil before taking Arnold's hand. "Please come so I can see you before I leave the car." He couldn't deny that request as he followed her in the car.

Once at the airport, Phoebe hugged her friend. "Remember to communicate with me. If you don't I will chase you down."

Chuckling at her friend in a nice way, Helga gave her another hug. "I will." Turning to Gerald, she just stood there eye to eye basically. "Take care of them will you. I'm sorry for being a pain all those years ago."

Shrugging, Gerald did a bold move by hugging her. "Forgiven. Now get better and I will do that for you and me."

Pulling away from him, Helga focused on Arnold. "I don't know what to say now."

"Move it out of the way?" Arnold lamely joked.

Helga hugged him. "You know how I feel and one day we'll see one another again. I swear to you." She whispered.

"I know. We are like magnets."

Letting him go, Helga smiled at Phoebe's parents. "Thanks for being my second family."

"Anytime, Sugar." Reba told her. "You take care you hear."

"Yes, get better." Kyo said to her as he handed her a lone lily. "You are our second daughter so you are always welcome to come and stay with us."

Helga hugged them both before saying her good bye's to them. Hearing Arnold call for her she turned just in time to find his lips upon hers. Pulling away, Helga knew what he was saying to her without verbalizing it. Kissing his cheek she turned to walk in through the terminal. It was time to start getting better.

The end for now.

I am planning on a sequel of this story. Stay tuned.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for the great reviews. I loved them all. I am currently writing the sequel out.**


End file.
